Después de 5 años
by Natytorankusu
Summary: ¿Qué tipo de vida esperaba a Trunks del Futuro una vez que su mundo volvió a la llamada ‘paz’? ¿Será tan cierto ese final de cuentos de ‘y vivió feliz para siempre’? ¿No existirán muchas otras cosas pendientes por resolver, las que postergó por 23 años?
1. Prólogo

**_Después de 5 años…_**

_**¿Te has preguntado qué cosas en su vida pudieron sucederle a Trunks del Futuro una vez que su mundo volvió a la llamada 'paz'? ¿Será tan cierto ese final de cuentos de 'y vivió feliz para siempre'? ¿No crees que existan muchas otras cosas pendientes por resolver, las que postergó por 23 años?...**_

_**Prólogo**_

-Niños, querida…tengo algo muy serio que decirles.-

El escaso público guardó silencio, cesando los juegos y enfocándose con preocupación en las líneas serias del cansado rostro. La madre de los niños expectante a la continuación de las palabras de su esposo.

-¡Nos cambiamos de casa a la Capital del Oeste!-

Un exhalo de emoción salió de sus bocas, era la mejor noticia que pudieran haber recibido. Por fin iban a tener un lugar decente para vivir después de habitar un ruinoso edificio.

-Vamos, vayan a buscar diarios y cartones para empacar.- Terminó el padre animado.

Buena cosa era encontrar trabajo en esa ciudad, hace dos años fue reconocida por la UN como una de las pocas urbes en el mundo con un potencial polo industrial y educacional. Líderes sabían que sin educación, el país y el mundo no podrían prosperar, considerado uno de los puntos primordiales en la agenda mundial después de la alimentación y vivienda. Todos hacían tremendo sacrificio por levantar su planeta con mucho tesón, algunos emigrando al campo y otros a las ciudades. Todos utilizaban sus conocimientos en pos del crecimiento.

El jefe de familia comenzó a sacar papeles de la pared donde sendos mapas indicaban con círculos rojos los lugares habitables y donde podían conseguir comida y abrigo. Ya no los necesitaban. Se acercó a lo último que yacía colgado, un calendario que indicaba el año 793.

-Qué pasa querido, ¿en qué estás pensando?- Preguntó su esposa al verlo tan concentrado mirando el muro.

-Ya han pasado cinco años desde que esos androides fueron eliminados y ahora todo está en paz, tal como lo soñamos 22 años atrás. Todavía puedo recordar como si fuera ayer la transmisión en la radio local cuando dieron la noticia.-

Casi salían lágrimas de sus ojos, su voz vibrante en convicción. La esposa se acercó rodeando uno de sus brazos e inclinando la cabeza; murmurando unas palabras en reflexión.

-Tan sólo me pregunto quién pudo haberlos eliminado. Creo que por lo menos merece un reconocimiento.-

-Yo también creo lo mismo cariño, yo también…-


	2. Revelación

**_I_**

**_Revelación_**

-Cinco mil novecientas noventa y nueve,… seis mil-

Terminó la frase en gruñidos de esfuerzo; con una gravedad aumentada 4000 veces fatigaban hasta las palabras. Gotas de sudor caían pesadamente del atlético cuerpo mientras se concentraba en hacerse más poderoso, casi en una obsesión. No porque quería demostrar algo tan egocéntrico como ser el mejor, no había absolutamente nadie con quién hacer un parangón; sino por la potencial amenaza siempre latente. Definitivamente determinó no darse el lujo de relajarse y vivir la vida como lo haría cualquier ser humano normal; debía mantener su condición de guerrero Saiyan y superar sus límites infinitamente, sobre todo ahora que era el único guerrero que quedaba.

Concentró sus fuerzas en el brazo izquierdo mientras tres dedos levantaban y bajaban una y otra vez todo el peso de su cuerpo en posición invertida. Consideró el ejercicio aburrido… una buena sesión con rayos y bolas de energía entraría en provecho. Se paró en sus dos piernas y subió los brazos trabajosamente como si quisiera hacer la Genkidama; tratando de ignorar el gradual aumento de la gravedad que comenzaba a agotarlo. Cerró los ojos y concentró en las palmas cuanta energía fuera posible, era la primera vez que entrenaba pasado los cuarenta mil. La energy-dan se achataba más y más; acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo mientras sus brazos temblaban a la fuerza contraria.

'_Debo superar el nivel que inútilmente utilicé contra Cell, debe desaparecer esa desesperación que aún siento dentro de mí… Gohan estaba lo suficientemente calmado, por eso tuvo éxito en su transformación.' _

Repetía en una letanía; sus ojos apretadamente cerrados y el cabello apenas irguiéndose a la transformación que superaba la del Super Saiyajin básico. Se enfocaba tras la oscuridad de su visión, pero lo único que sentía era un extenuante peso tras su espalda, el adormecimiento de sus miembros y como sus extremidades eran sobrecalentadas por su propio poder; haciendo cada vez más difícil lanzarlo hacia adelante. Su cara no ocultaba el magno esfuerzo por mantener su resistencia, vertiendo lo último de su voluntad en un grito que terminaría en un colapso.

Se resignó, esta vez nuevamente no lo lograría. Quizás debía seguir el ejemplo del Sr. Piccoro, la meditación le permitía ganar ese autocontrol en vez de gastarse en un sobreesfuerzo de su sistema; una solución lenta pero suficiente para acallar sus ahora críticas internas. No obstante, algo andaba mal, el visor pasaba las 4050 gravedades programadas para la anulación del campo gravitatorio artificial.

Se estremeció por completo, el incesante beep de la máquina indicaba que estaba fuera de control. Pero eso no era lo peor, difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie y mucho menos caminar con el enorme poder sobre su cabeza que luchaba por seguir el fluir de la gravedad; apenas girando el cuello para siquiera calcular qué tan lejos estaba del panel de control.

Tan pronto terminó de intuir su peor temor, la colosal fuerza lo tiró violentamente de espaldas al piso, la energía como un gran sol amenazante de volarle la cabeza. Unas mechas comenzaban a chamuscarse y el duro suelo metálico bajo él se hundía; el tumbeo de la sangre en las orejas y el rechinar de dientes eran las únicas respuestas de su cuerpo. No era posible que muriera tan estúpidamente por su propia técnica.

En un último intento sacó lo más oculto de sus fuerzas para crear otra energía y así anular a la primeriza. Los gruesos remaches salían de las uniones como disparos y el metal hacía un espantoso chirrido cuando el contador llegó al máximo de 6000 gravedades, el lugar estremeciéndose como si fuera a rajarse. Trunks veía lo infructuoso de sus últimas fuerzas; la energía quemándole la punta de la nariz y burlando escandalosa y definitivamente la resistencia de sus brazos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Fue demasiado rápido, la masiva energía se fue disparada a lo alto amenazando destruir todo en su radio. Trunks no perdió tiempo; por super velocidad se interpuso entre el poder y el techo, fallando en el siguiente paso de lanzarla a un lado y que explotara kilómetros a la distancia: estaba dentro de su propia casa. No había tiempo de pensarlo y decidió recibir en su pecho el doble poder, sumado a su enorme energía potencial que se tornó cinética en un ahora campo de gravedad uno. El duro choque con el piso metálico y su posterior inconsciencia le impidió enterarse que la habitación estaba completamente oscura y el silbido del motor totalmente silenciado.

-¡Trunks, despierta hijo¡Trunks!-

Su madre lo agitó suavemente de los hombros mientras lo mantenía en su regazo. El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, su pecho rojo de las quemaduras y la cabeza girando como en una centrífuga.

-Ma- mamá… ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-¡Hijo no vuelvas a hacerme esto, si hubiera encendido el tercer reactor no se hubiera cortado la energía y quizás, quizás…-

La transitoria tartamudez en la voz de Bulma la delató; el muchacho en un esfuerzo pestañeó para enfocarse y poder ver más claramente los húmedos ojos de su madre, tratando de contestarle con su mirada que aquello no había ocurrido.

-Mamá, lo siento, fue falla de la máquina. El contador se descontroló y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.-

Bulma se sobrecogió a la realización que el desperfecto de algo que ella misma construyó haría perder la vida del único ser que amaba.

-Hijo, ya basta de entrenar de esa forma. Tú me mencionaste que yo misma dije en la época pasada que si Gokuu ya no estaba, no atraería problemas a la Tierra. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y como ves nada ha sucedido, ya es hora que vivas tu vida, por favor, no te vuelvas un loco de las peleas como lo fue tu padre.- Dijo casi en un ruego

-Lo siento mamá…- Contestó apenas. -…pero tengo la responsabilidad de proteger el lugar donde vivimos, tú sabes que la Tierra ha sido blanco de muchos intentos de destrucción y dominio y no puedo quedarme así de tranquilo. ¿Qué pasaría si viniera alguien más fuerte que no pudiera vencer?... Dime mamá¿qué pasaría?-

Bulma se estremeció a la idea, pero aún así no justificaba correr ese tipo de peligros contra su integridad física. Se lo hizo saber mientras Trunks la escuchaba cada vez más lejos con sus ojos a medio cerrar, nuevamente cayendo en sopor.

_-¡Levántate!-_

_ Vejita saltaba en sus piernas, la adrenalina a flor de piel para atestar un feroz golpe apenas el hipotético enemigo rompiera su defensa. El rostro de Trunks estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia, percibiendo como una burla que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos su padre permaneciera de pie._

_ De repente un fuego comenzó a magnificarse dentro de él sacando lo más violento de sus técnicas, golpeando los brazos que el oponente usaba para cubrir su torso. Su energía era increíble, a cada puñetazo los pies de su padre cedían más y más atrás, impidiéndole liberarse de su estado defensivo. Finalmente llevó su puño derecho lo más lejos que pudo con el fin de golpear con toda la fuerza del impulso, pero Vejita ya se había adelantado. Se volvió borroso por super velocidad y barrió sus piernas, haciéndolo caer de espaladas al piso._

_-¡Maldición Trunks, no sabes canalizar tu fuerza sino nublarte como un imbécil con una rabia que no te permite pensar estratégicamente. ¡Pelea como debe ser insecto! -_

_ Se sintió humillado y tonto allí en el suelo; lamentablemente él tenía razón, le faltaba mucho aún por aprender en ese año de un día. La sesión del día terminada en una señal muda; sin embargo, Vejita aún no había acabado. _

_-Aún así creo que tienes posibilidad.- Dijo mirándolo por sobre los hombros, tomando algún rumbo desconocido en el vacío planeta. -Además vas a ver cómo los instintos de Saiyajin te sirven para otras cosas.- _

_ Apenas acabó la frase, una sonrisa de sorna llenó su rostro._

_ Trunks no entendió la extensión de esas palabras ¿lo decía para hacerlo sentirse peor o realmente había un fondo en aquella frase¿Acaso debía esperar un rendimiento pobre como guerrero que su habilidad podría servirle para otras cosas¿Qué otras cosas exactamente?_

_ Una pregunta tras otra se amontonaban en su mente mientras sus ojos divisaban la espalada de Vejita, alejándose y volviéndose difusa en una repentina niebla que cruzó la vacía extensión de la dimensión. _

Amargamente abrió los ojos buscando entre sus recuerdos si acaso eso había sido un sueño o si realmente pasó en el 'día' de un año, cuando entró con su padre en la Cámara del Espíritu y del Tiempo. Era extraño, parecía una fusión de realidad y onírica, casi un 'déja vù'.

Permaneció pensando, quizás sus progenitores tenían razón. Su madre en que debía darse cuenta que la vida no se trataba de sólo pelear; su padre en que quizás ya había llegado hasta el tope de sus fuerzas. Ya había prueba de ello, en el pasado, a pesar de entrar dos veces a la habitación del Espíritu y del Tiempo no hizo la más mínima diferencia en sus poderes; y llegar al segundo nivel lo veía casi imposible sin tener un estímulo tan poderoso como el que tuvo Gohan o como el que tuvo él 15 años atrás.

Por primera vez temió sentir la misma frustración de su padre cuando se veía siempre superado por ese enervante enemigo llamado Kakaroto; pero en su caso el enemigo no era nada más que su misma limitación. Pero algo en él rechazaba caer en un pensamiento tan derrotista, porfiándole que aún no se diera por vencido… quizás más que ejercitar su cuerpo debía entrenar su voluntad, con el fin de tomar más autocontrol de sí mismo y de no nublarse con la desesperación.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama perdiéndose en la vista de los enormes ventanales. Nubes grises, cargadas y pesadas compatibilizaban con su estado.


	3. Cometido

_**II**_

_**Cometido**_

-Urgggh, ¡qué pesado está esto!- Bulma exclamó de espaldas al piso mientras equilibraba sobre una matriz una gran máquina del porte de una lavadora con los brazos. Hizo un esfuerzo en falso viniéndole parte del extremo de la máquina encima. Por suerte fue detenida justo a tiempo.

-¡¿Mamá qué haces! ¡¿Acaso no te he dicho que manipular estas cosas tú sola es muy peligroso!-

-¡Hijo, justo a tiempo pero…. ¿que haces TÚ aquí? ¡Deberías estar en cama!-

-Ya me siento mejor, no necesito más descanso… y tú me dices que me esfuerzo demasiado ¿eh?-

Ambos sonrieron, se sentía agradecido de estar aún al lado de su progenitora y la ayudaría en todo lo que fuera posible.

-Madre, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón… quiero serte de real ayuda y no solamente cargarte cosas pesadas. Es por eso que me gustaría postular a la Universidad de la Ciudad del Oeste para estudiar electrónica, no quiero verte más a altas horas de la noche soldando circuitos y revisando planos tú sola. Te he visto desarmando, atornillando y construyendo aparatos a lo largo de toda mi vida que realmente siento que yo también puedo hacerlo. Ambos levantaremos Capsule Corp., proyectando el legado de mi abuelo por siempre.-

Las expresiones de Bulma se suavizaron a tanta atención. Sabía que era completamente capaz, ya que tenía los genes suyos y los de Vejita, un hombre con una perseverancia inquebrantable y una inteligencia fuera de lo común.

-Me alegra mucho tu decisión hijo, ¡a ver si en el camino te encuentras una linda novia y me regalas un nieto también!-

Rió como una niña mientras Trunks se ruborizaba. En esconder su bochorno apartó la vista y una carta con remitente 'Nagura Enterprises' se mostró ante sus ojos. Era una de las empresas actuales más pujantes y poderosas en tecnología y maquinarias; con serios propósitos de desplazar a Capsule Corp al largo plazo.

-Madre, perdona mi intromisión pero ¿qué quiere esa compañía?-

-Ah, les vendí algunos planos de nuestras máquinas. Con el dinero y otros negocios pienso hacer correr esta empresa en grande, contratar mano de obra y comenzar a producir en serie como antes.-

-¿No será eso peligroso, Recuerda que las cápsulas 'Hoi Poi' tienen derechos exclusivos, no les vayas a vender esa idea también.-

-No te preocupes, en los planos no estaba incluido el sistema de encapsulación de la maquinaria, ya sabes que ese secreto sólo quedará entre nosotros y tus futuros descendientes que hereden esta compañía. Sé que necesitamos el dinero pero nunca me atrevería siquiera a darles parte del invento de tu abuelo.-

Trunks se sintió inquieto… _Empresa Familiar_, eso quería decir que necesitarían herederos para seguir manejando la compañía en el tiempo y esa tarea recaía directamente en él. Tener una novia lo veía demasiado lejano y con mayor razón tener hijos. Por mucho que lo aplazara ya tenía 28 años y sabía que él solo no podría proteger la Tierra para siempre. Tarde o temprano se necesitaría de un descendiente Saiyajin joven para mantener el legado, cosa que sólo podría ser materializado a través de un hijo heredero de su sangre.

Exhaló aire en un pesado suspiro levantando parte de sus cabellos, prefirió poner manos a la obra a sus nuevos planes y no preocuparse antes de tiempo.

-Bueno, por mientras voy a ir a la Universidad a matricularme, y cuidado nuevamente con eso ¿OK?- Trunks lanzó una mirada seria de advertencia.

-¡OK!- Contestó Bulma feliz; el pulgar hacia arriba y el rostro embetunado de grasa; dándole una apariencia muy graciosa que hizo a Trunks finalmente borrar esa línea llana y volverla una sonrisa.

Interesantes desafíos venían a su vida, los que le ayudarían a probarse a él mismo en campos totalmente inexplorados. La jovialidad de esos pensamientos se fusionaba con el glorioso sol anteriormente escondido tras las cargadas nubes, atiborrando generoso de vida todo lo que percibía su vista. Los niños reían tomado de la mano de sus madres, los pájaros alimentaban a sus polluelos, dos lindas chicas sonreían al pasar cerca de él…

De ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien, y se sintió como un recién nacido a un mundo totalmente nuevo. Bajó su vista en una sonrisa, lidiaría con las típicas situaciones de un hombre de su edad; aunque eso significara al mismo tiempo conocer la maldad de las personas en tiempos de paz. Todo eso lo terminó de estimularlo a vivir las experiencias que se le negaron en la pasada época apocalíptica.

En algún punto, los planes de su futuro trajeron recuerdos del pasado, extrapolándolos a modo de entretención mientras esperaba en el tercer puesto de la fila de matrículas en la Universidad.

_¿Cómo estarán los demás en el pasado después de recuperar la paz en la Tierra?_

-El siguiente.-

_¿Qué será de mi otro yo que está con papá, ¿será muy diferente a mí?_

-El siguiente.-

_¡Cómo me gustará subirme nuevamente a la máquina y visitarlos por última vez, sobre todo verme a mí creciendo, pero sé que eso no es posible._

-El siguiente.-

_Mmm, mejor no pensar en eso, un viaje así alterará el futuro… o hasta crear una nueva línea temporal…_

-¡El siguiente!…, Ud!-

…_de seguro todo estaba bien; además en caso de peligro están papá, Gohan y todos los demás..._

-¡Oiga, el del cabello claro, ¡es su turno!

En un gesto de despabilación saltó de su puesto hacia el mesón pidiendo disculpas. Terminó de firmar los últimos papeles, orgulloso de su decisión; ahora era el tiempo de probarse en habilidad mental y sabía que saldría airoso.

Poco sabía que el estudio le abriría caminos que cambiarían su vida en 180º.


	4. Nebulosas

_**III**_

_**Nebulosas **_

- Mi nombre es Kanno Tobbi y seré su profesor por el resto del semestre. Antes de comenzar quiero que sepan que les exigiré el 101 de todos los proyectos y exámenes rendidos en la asignatura, y si a alguien no les gusta o cree que es demasiado ahí está la puerta y es bastante ancha… ¿Me he dado a entender bien?-

Los veinte muchachos sentados en el salón se miraron espantados, realmente ese profesor con lentes gruesos, trajes a la antigua y corbatín era cosa seria; un hombre con sobrada energía a pesar de su avanzada edad. Tenía fama de hacer reprobar todo un curso si no respondía a sus exigencias, por tanto supieron desde el primer momento que la asignatura no sería fácil

- Para dos meses más quiero el anteproyecto de algún tema relacionado con el ramo, el que no lo trae a la fecha y hora indicada, aunque llegue atrasado tendrá la nota mínima.-

La investigación comenzó de inmediato. Trunks tenía la suerte de que su madre tenía varios proyectos sin terminar, por tanto tomaría el menos desarrollado para tener una idea. Después de revisar lo que tenía en casa y de pensar qué necesitaría una sociedad en crecimiento optó por uno. Para buscar más datos se dirigió a la biblioteca de la Universidad.

El lugar parecía una feria; si no fuera por los estantes de libros cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con una apuesta de caballos; no había otra forma entrar sino abriéndose paso. Trató de ir a los computadores cuando, por esquivar a dos personas que fugazmente aparecieron enfrente, lo hicieron tropezar con alguien y botar todos sus libros. Había veces que sus habilidades como guerrero no le servían de mucho…

-¡Perdón!- Trunks exclamó con la voz derretida en contrición mientras juntaba nervioso los papeles tirados en el suelo, no tardando en alzar la vista para una disculpa más completa. A pesar que nunca había visto esos ojos en su vida le fueron extrañamente familiares, muy parecidos al tinte de los suyos cuando se volvía Super Saiyajin.

-No hay problema, ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio cuando topaste conmigo- Contestó ella; ahora su turno de levantar la vista. La reacción de la chica no pudo ser más abierta: un amago de protocolar sonrisa se torció en una expresión de temor inexplicable, dejando en él un sabor de desconcierto.

La incómoda realización fue distraída a la visión del rabillo del ojo; específicamente un documento que contenía el logotipo "Nagura Enterprises" al lado del muslo de la muchacha. Su sorpresa fue más grande cuando ella tomó del papel arrugándolo en apuro y escondiéndolo del resto del mundo en una de sus carpetas.

- Muchas gracias.- Respondió volteándose enseguida tomando su camino. El Saiyan arrugó el entrecejo a medida que se levantaba, buscando una volátil explicación al extraño incidente. La olvidó rápidamente; había cosas más importantes que hacer.

****

****

**_El ascensor silencioso se abrió en el último piso. Una tupida alfombra sintió a los pies al momento de entrar y unas naturales tinieblas indicaban el fin de la jornada. Una mano impelió su avance…_**

****


	5. Meditación

_**IV**_

_**Meditación **_

Su cuerpo se estremeció; no había visitado ese sitio desde la muerte de su mejor y único amigo, declarándola casi una tierra maldita. El lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado; si tan sólo hubiera sido mayor, más fuerte, si tan solo hubiera podido luchar junto con él y ganarle a esas infernales máquinas…

Puso sus piernas en cuclillas, bajó su rostro y cerró los ojos. Dos líneas de pensamiento completamente opuestas aparecieron en su mente tan pronto como dejó su mente en blanco: el convencerse que así traspasaría sus poderes y el contrapuesto que debía comenzar a vivir. A pesar de su actual compromiso de entregarse a la vida con otros propósitos, una refinada tortura emocional se encargaba de promover sensaciones amargas cuando recuerdos de niñez y juventud resucitaron al puro concepto de _vivir_, pasando a redefinirse inconscientemente como _infierno_.

Estaba demasiado automatizado y culpó al lugar; pero se dio cuenta que esa sensación era la misma cuando despertaba de horribles pesadillas y de cavilaciones infructuosas, una sensación que terminó de moldearse y que él tituló miedo. Miedo a que su doloroso pasado lo afectara sin saberlo y que en un descuido comenzara a perder su salud mental. Miedo a la idea que no se conocía a sí mismo y que eso trajera consecuencias funestas tanto para él como para los demás. Miedo a que no tuviera el derecho de encontrar la felicidad...

En una forma eso era de esperarse, a lo largo de su corta vida sufrió una aguda convergencia a pensamientos, actitudes y reflejos de subsistencia, sobre todo con la responsabilidad de la salvación del mundo en sus hombros. No tenía tiempo para ser él mismo ni autoanalizar sus escapes de control producto del desenfreno, sin olvidar los serios daños que se crean en un niño el carecer de una figura paterna.

No era la primera vez que criticaba su personalidad, que su caballerosidad y buena voluntad no atendía más que a mecanismos de autodefensa a nocivas actitudes. Tenía que ser así, tenía la sangre de implacables guerreros corriendo por sus venas, el salvajismo de los Saiyajins escondido en partes que aún no conocía. ¿Era su proceso reverso al de Vejita, ¿donde su padre mostró su lado más malvado y luego su corazón moldeándose a un patrón más humano?

_No, imposible, él ya era mitad humano._

Ahora plantaba cara ante un segundo enemigo: su mismo y desconocido ser interno. Quizás este era peor, intangible, subrepticio, el que atacaba de otras formas y usaba otras armas; muchas más poderosas de las que él podía neutralizar, y a tiempo. Apoyó en cansancio la palma izquierda en el extremo de su cabeza, buscando un punto de apoyo en medio de todo ese torbellino mental, una válvula de escape de nombre gritar pero que no se comunicaba con la garganta. La única respuesta que quería ahora era qué podría traer sosiego a su corazón y paz a su espíritu, casi una utopía al estilo de vida que tuvo que llevar por demasiado tiempo, a pesar de ya haber paz en la Tierra. Deseó por un momento que el suave viento que corría por la planicie se llevara sus sádicos razonamientos.

Pero entre los amargos recuerdos había algo más allí, algo que había escrito hace muchos años atrás, un estigma a todo su actuar: HOPE. Por un momento sintió que regresaba a la orilla después de nadar por el mar de la autocompasión, el concepto como un faro que lo guiaba a puertos más sólidos. Había esperanza; y mucha. Era joven, inteligente, apasionado; y una sensación tibia de tranquilidad reptó por su ser, apaciguando su tribulación. Alzo los ojos al cielo, percibiendo una sonrisa tocar sus labios. Ya encontraría la forma, ya conocería el medio que le ayudaría al fin a encontrar esa anhelada paz interna.

Despegó inconsciente de que la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que él jamás se hubiera imaginado.


	6. Prejuicios

_**V**_

_**Prejuicios**_

La sala de laboratorio estaba dividida en diez grandes mesones, los que eran ocupados por dos alumnos según afinidad. El Saiyan se ubicó solitario en el antepenúltimo mesón y delante de Dan, alguien que conoció hace una semana cuando se le acercó preguntándole si el salón de clases era el correcto. Era del tipo con una personalidad interesante, caballeroso e inteligentemente discreto, pero no así su mejor amigo que pronto se sentó a su lado. Sí, Sergi era su complemento; alegre, rápido y despierto para el sentido del humor. Ambos eran amigos y vecinos de la infancia hasta que el holocausto provocado por los androides los hizo separarse, encontrándose finalmente en la Universidad.

No pudieron contener su alegría en el momento del reencuentro, Sergi agitando rabiosamente los brazos mientras Dan silenciosamente lo correspondía con un caluroso abrazo. Ahora los dos conversaban animadamente con un Trunks siempre más austero. Ambos amigos nunca dejaban de hacerlo participar en sus charlas y Trunks se sentía muy bien estando con ellos.

El bullicio descendió al momento de entrar el profesor. Su discurso no se hizo esperar.

-Si creen que van a desarrollar el resto de su laboratorio práctico con su mejor amigo están muy equivocados, los ubicaré según mi criterio y yo les asignaré su compañero hasta el fin de semestre.-

Frases como '¿y si me toca un tonto o un flojo?' y 'yo trabajo mejor con fulano o fulana' adquirieron acento.

La discordancia de Dan duró poco, al momento de escuchar su apellido y el de una chica en especial una efímera sonrisa voló por su boca. Sergi en tanto, recibió lo suyo con una mueca al saber que debía trabajar con alguien que le caía mal, y para rematarla, tenía que sentarse en el primer mesón al lado del maestro.

-¡Espero que tengas mucho más suerte que yo!- Exclamó Sergi sin perder el sentido del humor mientras se dirigía a su nuevo lugar, ampliando la sonrisa de Trunks. Rápidamente mutó a un gesto de alerta cuando escuchó su apellido.

-Briefs con Sterling.- Indicó el profesor, pero nadie se sentó a su lado, y así hasta que todos los puestos estuvieron asignados. En un gesto de desamparo Trunks miró a sus cuatro puntos cardinales, pero la persona apellidada Sterling no hizo gala de aparición.

-Al momento que trabajen para una compañía Uds. no elegirán a su equipo de trabajo, así que consideren esto como un adelanto de sus futuros empleos. Tienen que desenvolverse con excelencia, sea con un genio al lado o un completo fracaso amigote del jefe, así que vayan acostumbrándose.- El profesor sentenció secamente al ver que los murmullos no cesaban. Terminó de callarlos con las explicaciones del laboratorio.

- Si se fijan en sus mesones hay una bolsa con diferentes materiales y un sensor de temperatura. Ustedes deben modificarlo para medir la temperatura de la palma de la mano y acoplarlo a un dispositivo numérico; el que debe estandarizarse a grados centígrados de mínimo dos caracteres. ¿Cómo lo harán? problema suyo, espero que hayan tenido clases de programación. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Silencio absoluto.

A Trunks sólo le quedó dar un largo respiro y bajar los hombros en señal de resignación, tendría que trabajar solo. Sacó los elementos de la bolsa y los esparció por el mesón, haciendo coincidir piezas y cortar alambres. Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta que sin antes haber leído las lecciones dadas para el laboratorio era casi imposible hacerse con el aparato.

La sala pronto quedó con un tercio menos de los alumnos iniciales, optaron por agarrarse la cabeza y salir en busca de los libros. Cerrada ya la puerta el profesor sonrió con satisfacción, primera lección cumplida. Su sonrisa se aplanó al ver a Trunks trabajando en solitario hasta que unos golpes de puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Una joven agitada quizás por alguna carrera apareció con carpetas apretadas a su pecho.

-¿Qué he dicho yo acerca de llegar atrasada señorita, sabe que no tiene derecho a entrar.-

Los allí presentes levantaron la vista para ver quién era la desafortunada del tiempo, el oído de Trunks se agudizó a la pregunta de Tobbi.

-¿Apellido?-

-Sterling.- Contestó casi en un resuello.

-Allá, con el joven en el antepenúltimo puesto. Y que sea la última vez, ¿entendido?-

La muchacha asintió sometida.

La misma chica y la misma respuesta de miedo. Quizás le caía mal de presencia… ¿cómo explicar esa reacción si siquiera se conocían? Se sintió incómodo, hasta culpable de lo que la hacía sentir para que respondiera de esa manera, pero se refugió en la esperanza que al conocerlo mejor cambiaría su disposición. Y además para qué engañarse, la mirada fulminante heredada de su padre le hacía difícil tener buena entrada con la gente a primeras.

Puso sus carpetas en la esquina de la mesa y procedió a disculparse, obligada a pedirle que le explicara lo que debían hacer. Supuso que incluso le molestaba mirarlo a la cara porque hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo. Aunque cabía interpretarlo como un acto rayando en vanidad lo consideró su salvavidas, el profesor no tardó en presentarse e interrumpir la explicación del muchacho como si no aceptara escuchar otra voz que la propia en sus clases. Apenas terminó, la muchacha revisó el trabajo que llevaba Trunks y movió la cabeza casi en una negación.

-Hay una forma mejor de hacerlo- Respondió ella.

'_Creo que Sergi tuvo más suerte que yo' _pensó el Saiyan.

El chico se sintió un poco herido en su naciente orgullo en electrónica a lo que limitó a responder 'sólo seguía lo que estudié en el apunte'. La chica asintió comprendiendo. 'Siempre hay una manera más rápida y mejor para hacer estas cosas'.

Fue extraño, parecía que era otra persona la que comenzó a soldar alambres, ajustar resistencias y chequear los amperímetros; realmente sabía lo que hacía tomando el dominio de la tarea. Trunks prácticamente se limitó a observar y hacer el mínimo, sorprendido por su dominio del tema. Dentro de poco el sensor estaba terminado.

-Por favor, ¿puedes poner tu mano en la superficie de mica?-

Trunks atendió al instante, posando su extremidad en un plano blanco. Cuatro caracteres formaron 39º C en el tablero de _pins_. Había funcionado.

Lo miró extrañada por un momento. El chico presintiendo su duda fue rápido en responderle, lamentando después su incorruptible honestidad.

-No, no tengo fiebre, esa es mi temperatura normal.-

Fue para peor. Parecía aún más asustada, como si estuviera frente a un fenómeno. No podía decirle _'La temperatura corporal de los Saiyajins es mayor debido a nuestro acelerado metabolismo para equiparar nuestra hiperactividad en la lucha.'_ para salir del aprieto, cambiando su discurso a '_Quizás el aparato resultó fallado_' en un tono ameno para no sonar tan criticón. Incluso pensó fingir que realmente estaba enfermo con algún virus raro, pero con la ya ausente afinidad quizás la alejaría aún más, como si tuviera la peste.

La chica estuvo a punto de probar su creación cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular interrumpió la incómoda situación, ahora su expresión cambiando a una seria.

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme.- Fue su escueta despedida al paso que recogía sus carpetas y se acercaba al profesor. Después de un no correspondido adiós miró el trabajo terminado en un inquisidor silencio, y luego a una agenda de cuero café que no era suya. La buscó con la mirada pero ya se había ido.


	7. Contingencia

**_VI_**

_**Contingencia**_

Estaba de cuclillas sobre la cama revisando lo último de su informe. Se estiró hacia atrás en descanso para cuando supuso había terminado. Miró la radio reloj que marcaba las 8:00 PM; reflejándose borrosamente en el lustroso cuero de la agenda.

Sintió curiosidad de revisar la agenda de la chica que siquiera sabía su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo la voz de su conciencia le decía que no era lo correcto. Trunks siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre práctico, y preguntas como '¿_Y si ella realmente la necesita ahora? ¿Y si la está desesperadamente buscando?'_ fueron la excusa perfecta para poner en obra su pragmatismo.

Ahora supo que se llamaba Dana.

No muy lejos de allí la chica caminaba rumbo a su departamento. Debido a la reconstrucción de la zona contigua a su alojamiento debía caminar por unas improvisadas calles sin alumbrado eléctrico, y ya a esa hora estaba sobradamente oscuro.

Llegando al recodo sintió su celular nuevamente sonar, la pantalla de cuarzo líquido identificando un número que no estaba guardado. En un ademán por responder notó por el rabillo del ojo a dos hombres que se acercaban por su izquierda y tomaban su mismo rumbo, hasta que se murmuraron algo y se dirigieron corriendo hacia ella.

Trunks escuchó dar línea al otro extremo, pero sólo unos ininteligibles sonidos sonaban en su auricular y finalmente una voz que gritaba por ayuda.

-¡¡¡SEA QUIEN SEA, POR FAVOR, AYÚDEME…!-

Cualquier cosa que haya querido decir fue anulada súbitamente por un espeso silencio y el pito característico cuando la comunicación se corta. El joven Saiyan quedó petrificado, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se paró por automático en menos de un segundo y cruzaba volando la ventana

Estaba atrapada en un callejón oscuro y sin salida. No podía usar su celular ahora que se lo habían quitado. Al parecer no querían dinero porque no se interesaron de la entrega en bandeja de su billetera. Su instinto le dijo que gritara '_fuego_'; ya tenía internalizado que si gritaba '_auxilio_' nadie vendría. Lo hubiera hecho si su boca no hubiera sido tapada mientras era neutralizada por la espalda; el otro tipo quitándole la ropa a jirones.

Trató de patear al sujeto de adelante con el apoyo que le daba el de atrás, logrando tirarlo cerca de unos basureros que se tumbaron aparatosamente con él. Después de revolotear furioso entre la basura consiguió levantarse y de enojo puro la apuñeteó; aprovechándola de aturdirla para que cesara de hacer escándalo y el sujeto de la espalda la tirara al suelo en un acto de lo más cobarde.

-¡¡¡DIOS MIO, SU KI NO LO CONOZCO, NO LO CONOZCO!- Gritó desesperado, tratando de percibir su presencia planeando sobre los edificios y cerrando frenéticamente los ojos para enfocar con mayor agudeza su inquietud al verlo en la mañana, el grito desgarrador al otro lado del teléfono, el grito…

Uno se agachó contrario a la cabeza de Dana para detener el ciego latigazo de los brazos, atestiguando de cerca con goloso morbosismo cada uno de los vehementes movimientos de su compañero en terminar de despojarla de toda la ropa. '¡¡YA CÁLLATE!' la abofeteó el sujeto apostado encima de ella, cansado de la energía de su resistencia y sus gritos; silenciándola brutalmente. Celebró lamiendo el labio superior para cuando vio su lencería y se bajaba presuroso el cierre del pantalón; ignorando completamente que eso sería lo último que haría después de salir volando a más de 50 metros a la distancia y chocar escandalosamente en una batería de basureros.

El tipo que sostenía los brazos se orinó encima cuando vio al frente una silueta negra aterrizando suavemente en el suelo. Trató de escapar pero chocó con algo que parecía una muralla. Después del ruego de rigor sintió recibir en el estómago lo más parecido a diez balas de cañón a quemarropa, expectorando sangre de los orificios y cayendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia del intenso dolor, el cuerpo torciéndose en el suelo buscando la posición fetal. El atacante esperó que volviera lo más cercano a sus sentidos para llevarlo a rastras del pelo y tirarlo con su socio en el crimen a la esquina de los basureros.

Levantó de la camisa al que no había recibido su merecido aún, ubicándolo a su altura. Otros patéticos ruegos por su vida y una ola de algo que parecían extremos golpes de corriente no omitían en absoluto las zonas corporales más sensibles al dolor. Para cuando golpeó su entrepierna se arrastró por el pestilente piso casi perdiendo la vida en ahogos. La golpiza hubiera continuado hasta dejarlos hechos una masa de sangre, pero se dio cuenta que tan sólo eran humanos.

Sólo un susto más y nunca volverían a delinquir en su vida.

-¡Escúchenme bien malditos!- Gritó furioso mientras les apuntaba con la palma brillante, a punto de lanzar una energía. -¡Si alguna vez le hacen lo mismo a otra mujer, si acaso se atreven a PENSAR hacer algo de ese estilo, les juro que la próxima vez volveré a matarlos! Ya conozco sus energías y puedo encontrarlos donde sea. ¡¡Ahora LÁRGUENSE!-

Los sujetos se volvían a caer tratando de correr en su pobre condición, alejándose lo más rápido posible. Le tomó unos segundos a Trunks volver a sus cabales cuando escuchó unos solitarios gimoteos en lo oscuro del callejón. La visión era penosa, una delgada figura se enroscaba en el piso con la mirada perdida y temblando del shock. Trunks por escasos segundos no supo que hacer.

Quitó su chaqueta y se arrodilló a su lado, alzándola de los brazos y enrollándola en la prenda. En su registro de miradas atormentadas creyó que esta superaba a todas, preguntándose si acaso esta muchacha había sonreído feliz una vez en su vida. Sólo se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos e incorporarla en su regazo, los temblores cesaron cuando ya se había desmayado.

**_8 AM…_**

_¿Qué pasó?_

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente cuando abrió los ojos, deseando que todo lo anterior hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla muy real. Confirmó lo contrario al sentarse en su cama y sentir que tenía puesta una chaqueta muy grande que no era suya. Tuvo que aceptar el horrible hecho que todo había sido cierto.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y rompió a llorar, sintiéndose violada a pesar que no se había consumado. Su llanto fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono sonó insistente en la moribunda oscuridad de su habitación, una voz igual de lúgubre siquiera saludaba.

-Levántese o deje de hacer cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, tiene una reunión a las 8:00 y ya está atrasada.-

Miró el reloj, eran las 8:10. En una colosal fuerza de voluntad se levantó y secó sus lágrimas, enfrentándose a la cruda realidad y a la agonizante soledad. Tapó con el maquillaje que nunca usaba los moretones de su mejilla y los terminó de ocultar con su cabello; soltó el cierre de la falda que rozaban las heridas de la espalda.

Miró a la mujer que reflejaba el espejo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría resistirlo.


	8. Reflejos

**_VII_**

_**Reflejos**_

-Esto es tuyo, la mandé a lavar.- Le alcanzó un paquete envuelto en plástico transparente. Sintió que estaban avanzando, su mirada no reflejaba ese misterioso temor como al principio.

-Muchas gracias, yo también tengo algo que entregarte.- Le respondió extendiéndole su agenda, la mirada de ella ahora suavemente aproblemada.

-Juro que no me enteré de tus planes secretos- Bromeó en tono y gesto con el fin de sacarle una sonrisa, pero las marcas del rostro contaban lo contrario. Se convenció desanimado que nada había cambiado y se sintió como un estúpido con sus novicios chistes. Definitivamente esas formas no iban con su personalidad.

Dana sin mediar más palabras asintió en despedida, sin embargo, un brazo súbitamente rodeando sus hombros detuvo su partida.

-¡Amigo Trunks, hoy 26 de Septiembre te vas a mi casa a celebrar mi cumpleaños y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.- Pregonó ese joven con mirada suspicaz, cabello liso castaño claro que le hacían juego con sus ojos; peinado hacia atrás dejando unas pocas mechas asomarse por la cara y que le daban un toque bastante sexy. Sergi se interpuso en el medio, acercándolos a ambos a medida que los abrazaba en sobrada animosidad. Trunks parecía tartamudear.

-Vamos, aprende a divertirte, te apuesto que nunca has ido a una fiesta una vez en tu vida.- Lo zarandeaba del cuello con el ángulo interior del codo. Finalmente dirigió la mirada a esa chica de bajo perfil. -Puede ir tu amiga también, se ve muy simpática.-

-Ah, Sergi, ella es Dana, somos compañeros de laboratorio.- La presentó al ver que ella aún no salía de su pasmo, como si estuviera sorprendida que alguien le hablara. Sergi liberó a las víctimas de sus apretones y volvió su entera atención a la chica.

-Ah, tú eres Sterling¿cierto? Tuviste suerte que ese fósil de Tobbi te haya dejado entrar. A todo esto tienes como compañero al chico más cotizado por las damas¡no te imaginas en qué lugar del ranking está!- Apuntó con el pulgar hacia atrás mirando a Dana con picardía. Trunks se sonrojó, Sergi rió como un maniático y Dana bajó la vista en timidez.

-Y bien¿qué dicen¿nos vamos?

-¿Qué, adónde?- ambos preguntaron abriendo los ojos anchamente

-A mi fiesta¿¡no les dije? A todo esto esperemos a mi amigo Dan antes de partir…-

Parecía no haber espacio para declinar, lo vehemente de Sergi estaba por sobre su tibia indecisión, el que no dio pie para excusas mientras seguía hablando.

-Ahora que te conozco Dana quizás Dan sea tu complemento… Dana-Dan ¿entiendes?; pero lo lamento, el muchacho no está disponible...- Terminó en una falsa seriedad meneando la cabeza. La chica no pudo resistir apretar sus labios para contener una pequeña risilla.

-…y también tiene un puesto en el ranking.- Se inclinó hacia ella discriminando al Saiyan en su charla, la palma cerca de la boca como muralla auditiva.

Trunks se terminó de convencer que Sergi estaba hecho para hacer reír a la gente, la chica relajó otro sonido en risas y por un momento sintió una picazón de envidia que él tuviera esa facilidad; sobre todo con ella que parecía hasta ahora una muralla infranqueable. Finalmente le terminó de presentar al recién llegado, el joven más alto del grupo.

Quizás por eso le cayó bien desde el principio; su parecido con Gohan era espectacular, en físico y formas. Otra puntada de envidia cuando vio que Dana compatibilizó con él apenas lo saludó; su carisma era notable para convencerla de ir a la fiesta. Terminó de preguntarse si acaso su propia personalidad era tan atractiva como la de un ladrillo.

Partieron en parejas, Dana con Dan adelante y Trunks con Sergi atrás.

-A todo esto Trunks ¿dónde vives y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?... si vamos a hacerte una fiesta debemos saber dónde y cuándo mandar a las stripers- Preguntó Sergi lo suficientemente fuerte para incluir en la conversación a los que iban adelante y animarlos con la broma.

El aludido sonrió, tomando ese tiempo para pensar si debía contestarle. Sinceramente no quería que supieran que vivía en Capsule Corp, pero si eran sus amigos tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

-Pues, vivo en Capsule Corp y mi cumpleaños es el 12 de Noviembre.-

"¡CAPSULE CORP!" Gritaron ambos al unísono, abriendo sendos ojos. Sin embargo, algo no encuadraba, la chica no hizo el menor gesto, como si ella ya supiera. Reconsideró la anterior ridícula idea de haber hurgado más en su agenda.

-¿Y tú Dana¿Acaso ya lo sabías?

-Sí, lo vi en su chaqueta-

Suspiró en alivio, hizo bien en no investigar más de la cuenta…

Consideró que había tomado la mejor decisión, esta nueva vida le estaba entregando gratificantes momentos, sobre todo con sus nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, las actitudes de Dana aún lo inquietaban, pero reprochó su egoísmo. Ella lo estaba pasando bien y olvidando momentáneamente su trauma gracias a esos dos.

Sergi vivía en un grandioso departamento, ahora la puesta de sol entregaba el ambiente perfecto de festividad ya sublimado por la euforia de las personas allí reunidas. El festejado fue el primero que partió del grupo, saludando a sus amistades y calmando su sed con un buen vaso de cerveza. Dan se disculpó para estar al lado de su pareja, y por descarte Trunks y Dana se quedaron allí parados como dos turistas suecos en medio de un ritual Inca.

-Para la rubia y para el puesto Nº 2 del ranking, hi hi hi- Se acercó una muchacha sobradamente pasada en copas riendo como una ardilla, dando a ambos un gran vaso lleno de un líquido que a las parpadeantes luces de colores se veía rosado. Trunks se preguntó quién estaba en el primer lugar de ese susodicho ranking y si acaso ese líquido era cerveza, acercándolo a la nariz y oliendo inquisidoramente.

Por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo se sintió observado por un tipo gordo, coincidiendo sus miradas. El sujeto meneó la cabeza divertido y contestó con un puchero, instándolo que mirara a su derecha. Dana ya llevaba la mitad del vaso. Ella por su parte también se sintió observada, realizando el reflejo natural de buscar a esa persona a través de la transparencia del vaso. Trunks se ahorró la incómoda sensación y miró hacia delante tan rápido como pudo, aprovechando de cerrar la boca que la tenía tan abierta como te la pide el dentista.

El escuchar el imperceptible timbre para los humanos entre la estridente música fue que lo alejó de la situación embarazosa, y se disculpó en señas que iba a abrir la puerta Una chica de brazos cruzados y mala cara lo estudió de pies a cabeza, preguntando si estaba Sergi. Trunks estaba a punto de responderle cuando sintió que su costado era topado con el del cumpleañero, ubicando al improvisado portero en 2do plano.

-Ah, Tira, que increíblemente guapa te ves con cinco cervezas en el cuerpo, tanto como para hacerle honor a tu nombre… ¿Acaso buscas al perdedor de tu novio?-

La muchacha cambió su cara a una más terrible, apuñeteando a Sergi en el rostro y tumbándolo hacia atrás, Trunks en posición para alcanzarlo.

-Sergi… ¿acaso ella no es tu compañera de laboratorio?-

-Sí¡y creo que le sigo cayendo mal!-

No pudo evitarlo, rió con él notificando que le faltaba poco a su amigo para caer en completo estado de ebriedad; los vapores de la cebada fermentada saliéndole hasta por el cabello. Sergi dio un gracioso portazo apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, luego tomó en cada mano las dos mujeres que tenía más cerca y volvió a la improvisada pista de baile. No le quedó más que mezclarse entre el humo del cigarrillo, la música, la cerveza desparramada en el suelo junto con vasos plásticos y el mar de cuerpos que topaba con él; parecía una discoteca totalmente llena.

Se paró en medio del jolgorio preguntándose cuándo en su rígida y sacrificada vida de guerrero pensaba encontrarse en semejante antro.

Entre las entretenidas reflexiones de los contrasentidos de su vida una cabellera dorada le pareció acercarse a la puerta, reconociéndola por su ki. Ahora ya tenía claro que ella no se sentía cómoda con él, pero se sintió responsable de por lo menos serle de chaperón en su regreso a casa, más ahora con el último acontecimiento. Tomó su chaqueta que apestaba a taberna y fue tras ella.

-Dana¿ya te vas?-

-Ehh, sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.-

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, ya es de noche y…- La amabilidad del hijo de Vejita no conocía límites. Esperó una respuesta en su lenguaje corporal, no quería seguir dando detalles de las mil y una cosas que puede pasarle a un ser humano caminando por la ciudad de noche.

-No, por favor, no te preocupes, ya me cambié de departamento y no hay peligro.-

-Oh…- musitóasintiendo apenas. -Pues entonces buena suerte.- Terminó en una forzada sonrisa, viendo que la conversación terminaba allí. Pensó que debía dar media vuelta e irse, hasta que unas suaves palabras lo detuvieron.

"Trunks…_ aunque no sé cómo me encontraste esa noche muchas_ _gracias por todo_"

La frase dicha en un delicado tono que hizo al Saiyan sonreír de gusto. Después de verla desaparecer por el ascensor recién se dio cuenta que estaba increíblemente cansado, pero no físicamente… hoy habían pasado demasiado cosas nuevas que debía asimilar.


	9. Señales

**_VIII_**

_**Señales**_

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano, cansado y aburrido de estar sentado frente al escritorio con un libro de resistencias que debía estudiar. Los ojos comenzaron solos a cerrarse, tomando apuntes mentales de nunca más estudiar después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento. Pestañeó lentamente; al próximo movimiento sus ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta que fue interrumpido por un ruido en su cuarto.

-¿Mamá, ¿eres tú?-

Ahora el ruido se materializaba en pasos fuera de su habitación, llevándolo a ese oscuro y muerto pasillo donde se encontraban los inoperantes cuartos de módulos de prueba. A medida que avanzaba, un reflejo de luz en la muralla contraria indicaba que alguien estaba en uno de los cuartos.

Ya sabía quién estaba allí pero no tenía las fuerzas de confirmarlo. Esta vez las ansias fueron mayores, lo que le dio fuerzas para empujar la pesada puerta hacia atrás. Permaneció mirando aturdido y espantado.

El reflejo de su cuerpo 20 años menor permanecía frente a un enemigo totalmente oscuro e invisible, la espada legendaria sostenida con urgencia en ambas manos llevada al frente y las piernas separadas para mantener el máximo de equilibrio. No podía ver su rostro pero ya lo adivinaba; los hombros convulsionados subían y bajaban al acelerado ritmo de la respiración, la tostada piel cubierta en sudor.

Los pequeños pies retrocedieron un par de pasos con el fin de tomar impulso y correr hecho un _berserk _al inmaterial enemigo. Trunks en instinto corrió tras él para impedir cualquier locura que se propusiera; su propósito imposible de materializar al chocar estrepitosamente con una masiva pared transparente, tumbándolo al suelo con la misma fuerza y velocidad del choque.

El niño sumergido en paroxismo troceaba toscamente de izquierda a derecha los apéndices de sombras que poco a poco iban tomando forma. Trunks en un acto desesperado se volvió Super Saiyajin al límite máximo, no correría el riesgo de invocar poder insuficiente para romper la inmaterial barrera. Sin embargo, fue imposible; el velo se iluminaba traslúcido mostrando sus infinitos límites en todas direcciones cuando los energy-dan golpeaban en su contra. Finalmente se abalanzó como un proyectil para traspasarla con su cuerpo, sólo consiguiendo golpearse más fuerte. Al levantar la vista el niño seguía luchando contra las sombras que comenzaban a rodearlo espesamente, los ya exhaustos movimientos de la espada no cortaban los brazos del inmaterial sustancia que amenazaba con convertirse quizás en qué cosa.

Trunks extendió sus manos en un gesto imposible de alcanzarlo, atestiguando horrorizado que el piso metálico comenzaba a derrumbarse, primero bajo el niño y luego bajo él; cayendo ambos en un negro precipicio sin principio ni fin. De pronto el niño chocó con un supuesto suelo y abrió los ojos en shock tan pronto miró hacia arriba. Trunks vertió su vida en un grito al ver su pequeño yo reflejado al otro lado de la aún inmaterial barrera a menos de 5 metros, clavando sus uñas en la invisible muralla en un último intento de salvarlo de la inminente y abominable colisión. Cerró los ojos, era la tortura más execrable ver ese pequeño cuerpo reventado bajo sus narices…

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Botó todas las cosas de su escritorio con la agitación de sus brazos. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos como un niño que se resiste a ver una película de terror, jadeando atropelladamente y ahogado de la cruda conmoción. Este era lejos, uno de sus pesadillas más horribles.

Por un momento temió abrir los ojos y ver nuevamente ese escenario. No sabía si gritar, patear la mesa o correr como un loco, finalmente tirándose en la cama temblando. Permaneció igual como lo hacía cuando apenas tenía cinco años y despertaba por el ensordecedor ruido venido del exterior; donde la pieza se iluminaba con el fulgor de explosiones dibujando tétricas sombras. Esos eran los tiempos que los androides causaban las imposibles luces en medio de la noche, los gritos desgarradores y el temblor de los cimientos.

Ya era tarde y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero en las primeras horas fue casi imposible, buscando la interpretación a aquel panorama onírico. Se dio por vencido y dejó de torturarse con las imágenes, esperanzado que el próximo sueño le traería escenarios mejores.

Se equivocó, quizás era su castigo de por vida seguir teniendo pesadillas.


	10. Decisión

**_IX_**

**_Decisión _**

-¡Maldición, me saqué un 7; y yo que me había matado estudiando.- Sergi golpeó su puesto suavemente en enojo, Dan a su lado sonriendo ladinamente mientras Trunks miraba un poco preocupado; su expresión aún más acentuada con las recientes ojeras.

-Ni siquiera te preguntaré a ti Dan, supongo que tuviste un 11.- Preguntó su amigo burlonamente.

-Pues no, saqué un 9.9- Dijo calmo, manteniendo un saludable orgullo.

-¿Y tú Trunks?- Preguntaron ambos. El Saiyan pareció dudar por un momento.

Sus amigos terminaron de convencerse que esa exagerada mesura no sería fácil de quitar.

-Pues no me fue muy bien, tendré que estudiar más, apenas logré un 8-

-¿Apenas? ¡¿De qué hablas! Apuesto que ya has tenido clases de electrónica antes; además tener un 8 en la primera evaluación con Tobbi es casi una odisea, excepto por Dan que se cree un sabelotodo; siempre se sacaba los primeros lugares en la escuela el muy cretino.-

-¡EY!-

-Bueno, a decir verdad es la primera vez que estudio estas cosas.- Contestó Trunks tranquilamente.

A ambos se les cayó la mandíbula a la sola respuesta, y un 'claro, si eres descendiente directo de los Briefs era de esperarse' salió con un cariz de falsa envidia. Trunks sonrió.

-Mejor larguémonos de aquí, tenemos que tomar las asignaturas complementarias.-

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo; Sergi aún no convencido de su baja nota revisando su test línea por línea. De golpe algo pareció iluminarse en la cara y tomó a Dan bruscamente del brazo.

-Tú vienes conmigo, este viejo no me revisó la Nº 5; Trunks espéranos en la secretaría, regresamos de inmediato.-

No le quedó más que dirigirse solo a las oficinas de matrículas al final de un gran pasillo, revisando el panel de talleres complementarios y leyendo los que le interesaban en susurros.

-¡Ha, educación sexual, de seguro Sergi tomará ese.-

Su cuerpo se atiesó, volteando la mirada al mesón de matriculas que estaba a su espalda. Allí estaba otra vez ese ki bastante bajo que requería de un pequeño esfuerzo para sentirlo, pero esta vez se presentó por si solo.

-Señorita, no insista, el taller de karate ya está lleno, incluso se ampliaron los cupos por la alta demanda pero Ud. llegó demasiado tarde.-

-¡OK, ¡ya entendí! entonces déme una lista de los demás talleres para elegir otro.- Respondió cansada en espíritu, cruzando los brazos sobre el mesón molesta.

-Lo siento, va a tener que revisar en el panel justo al frente.-

Trunks volteó inmediatamente al ver que se acercaba, fingiendo leer el panel con atención. Tarde o temprano de todas formas tenía que saludarla, simulando mirar a un lado y encontrarla por casualidad. Ahora tenía la ventaja de analizar por tercera vez su mirada más objetivamente.

-Hola Dana, ¿cómo va todo?-

Sus ojos se abrieron anchamente, dirigiendo la mirada a la persona que le hablaba. Pudo notar algo diferente, sus facciones se moldeaban a la normal sorpresa de encontrarse con un conocido. El estudio del semblante era básico para el Saiyajin, en la lucha era el pronóstico al resultado del enfrentamiento.

-Ah, más o menos, necesitaba tomar karate.- Contestó rápido, volviendo la vista hacia el panel. Sin querer vio el reflejo de Trunks en el vidrio que bajaba la cabeza pensativo, como si quisiera decirle algo. Dana percibió el freno en sus palabras y quiso aventurarse a preguntarle, pero también se arrepintió. Cuál de los dos era el más tímido…

-Yo, yo me preguntaba, es decir, para ser más precisos, lo que quería decirte es que, quería proponerte un trato…-

La chica abrió sus rasgados ojos y las pupilas se dilataron en los irises turquesas, expectante al final de todo esa desordenada mezcla sintáctica.

-…Yo puedo enseñarte artes marciales y tú podrías enseñarme electrónica, a pesar que no me fue tan mal en la última evaluación no estoy satisfecho.- Terminó volteando su rostro donde los lilas mechones siguieron el giro de su cabeza; oscilantes hasta que se detuvieron frente a esos ojos azul profundo que fulminaban. La proposición y esa mirada la urgieron como nunca, quedando temporalmente muda.

-¿Qué dices?-

Algo sintió agitarse en su pecho, algo caliente y nervioso, que la impulsó a decir _Sí_ sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?-

Otra vez ese calor y un vacío en el estómago, como si fuera la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-Te llamaré.-

Asintió satisfecho, desviando levemente la vista al ver que sus amigos aparecían y nuevamente a ella, la que parecía levantar las comisuras en un amago de sonreír. Retrocedió tres pasos sin mirar atrás, agitó su mano en un adiós y despareció por el umbral de la puerta.

-Uyy, si yo fuera tan amigo de ella como tú me las jugaría.- Contestó Sergi con una cara siniestra apenas la vio desaparecer.

-¿Ah, ¿qué dices?... sólo, sólo es una compañera.- Trunks contestó con su característica candidez.

-Pues así se empieza, así se empieza amigo Trunks…- Le dijo palmeando suavemente su hombro. -…y ahora veamos que hay acá, ¡OH! ¡Demonios! ¡Educación sexual! ¿Alguien quiere tomar este también?-

Dan lo miró como que nada podría sorprenderlo y Trunks gesticulando débilmente para no reírse.

-Ba, ahora que lo pienso la gracia es que hayan más mujeres, sobre todo si hay sesiones prácticas… ¿habrán?-

Secretarias de otras oficinas se asomaron por la puerta para pedirles que guardaran silencio a la explosión de risas.


	11. Apariencias

_**X**_

_**Apariencias**_

-¡Por qué tengo que correr tanto!-

Protestó la muchacha con la frente lustrada en sudor, marcando la veinteava vuelta al llegar al punto donde Trunks permanecía sentado sobre la hierba estudiando un par de apuntes, cronómetro en mano.

-No es solo correr, estás alongando tus músculos.- Dijo sin levantar la vista. Parecía contrariado con algo escrito y se paró para trotar suavemente y alcanzarla.

-Dana, ¿por qué no puedo usar una fuente de 3Volts si acá se usaron dos de 1,5Volts?-

- Porque a veces el instrumento puede sobrecargarse de energía, además que es una medida de ahorro…Trunks ¿cuánto durará toda esta elongación, cuándo comenzaremos con los golpes?- Apenas pudo pronunciar las jadeantes palabras, el aire entrando y saliendo de los pulmones arrítmicamente.

-En una semana más.-

-¡Una semana más! ¡No puede ser!-

Detuvo su trote y arqueó la columna para tocar sus rodillas en pesado descanso. Luego se irguió con la cara roja y lo enfrentó seriamente, sus facciones mostraban signos de enojo.

-¡Creo que te estás aprovechando, creo que no sabes nada de artes marciales y para rellenar me haces correr y hacer flexiones mientras tú te sientas muy tranquilo estudiando en la paz de la tarde y preguntándome como si fuera una computadora… ¡demuéstrame que sabes lo que haces!- Le increpó.

'_Claro, acaso golpeé a esos violadores con un chipote chillón' _y_ 'con tu estado físico no podrías subir ni diez escalones y ya quieres pelear como Jackie Chang' _vino a su mente enseguida, sintiendo rabia y cayéndole mal al momento. Era hasta antinatural, Trunks podía ser hiriente en miles de formas pero era lo que menos haría. La miró al principio con asombro a esa repentina actitud y luego con suave displicencia, además que nunca lo habían tratado de mentiroso. No dejaría la situación sin venganza, estaba dispuesto a jugar un poco con esta humana…

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Muy bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera.-

Trunks quería tumbarse en el suelo apretándose el vientre de la risa, le pareció de lo más pintoresco.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu idea?- Trató de mantener parsimonia.

- Sé que esos sujetos pueden romper por la mitad una roca de 100 kilos con un golpe vertical de la palma… pero como no eres experto te desafío que rompas una de 50. Si gano no creeré nada de lo que me digas en adelante, si pierdo juro pagar 100 abdominales aquí mismo.-

Lucho contra viento y marea para no desfallecer al suelo de la risa, pero increíblemente respetó con seleccionada solemnidad su decisión. Quiso hacerle ver que acataba las serias condiciones; perder credibilidad era un asunto importante para jugar en una apuesta. Pobre chica, no podría ni respirar del intenso dolor del estómago que tendría luego.

Indicó mudamente con el índice una cama de rocas no muy lejos de allí. Dana corrió al lado de la piedra y se mantuvo allí cruzada de brazos. Trunks también las cruzó con la misma suficiencia, descifrando ella su gesto como el de un adolescente inmaduro y presumido.

-Todavía hay tiempo de arrepentirse.-

Continuó mirándolo fríamente, la oportunidad desechada en una señal muda. Pensó que habría una antesala teatral en la muestra de sus habilidades, pero fue increíblemente sencillo en la tarea. Lo único que hizo fue patear la piedra con un suave puntapié y romperla en mil pedazos.

Permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, mirando las bolitas de piedra y luego a él, y así tres veces. Tomó una muestra y la examinó con cuidado.

-Quizás esto no sea granito, ya debió estar fracturada.-

-No me digas nada, tú la elegiste.-

Se sintió herida en su orgullo y eligió otra más grande, segura de que era roca madre. Trunks intuyó que su anterior obra no fue creíble y decidió probárselo otra vez. Le preguntó si juraría por Kamisama si esa roca estaba bien y procedió a hacer lo mismo; esta vez el resultado más espectacular por el abochornante sonido de los trozos al caer y chocar pesadamente unas contra otras.

Tuvo que tragarse cien veces su rostro de satisfacción cada vez que volvía a la posición horizontal del abdominal; él ubicado muy relajado opuesto a su cabeza y llevando la cuenta en voz alta, su tono hundido en un venenoso gozo. A pesar de la rabia de perder, el cansancio, el adormecimiento y el sudor, su mente no dejó de pensar que estaba ante el prospecto de un hombre fuera de lo común: sencillo, atractivísimo, muy fuerte y quizás hasta sobrehumano… sabía que algo escondían esos pequeños detalles.

Para la siguiente sesión tuvo que hacer recuerdos mentales de cómo Gohan comenzó a enseñarle cuando apenas era un niño y ajustar esa rutina a una humana que por lo demás se veía bastante frágil. 'Ahora que estás entrenando deberías alimentarte más' fue uno de sus consejos cuando la vio casi desmayarse.

-¿Soy delgada para ti?- Su tono inocente y sus gestos preguntando inconscientemente si era de su gusto o no una chica de esas características.De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba disponiendo de su apariencia y que debió haber sonado de lo más patético.

-Olvídalo, no escuchaste eso.-

-No te preocupes, la masa muscular y la altura no es parámetro para indicar si vas a hacer más fuerte o no, créeme que lo he visto en carne propia. Incluso mujeres iguales o más pequeñas que tú me han dado una paliza…- Dejó su opinión en una posición neutra.

Nunca ninguno de los dos pensó que lo que comenzó como un frío negocio comenzaría a cavar cada más profundamente dentro de ellos, amenazando llegar al corazón. A pesar que las actitudes que molestaba a Trunks no habían desaparecido, cada vez se iban suavizando más y más, seguro en que llegarían a un punto de convergencia.

Comenzaba a sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes y temió que se volvieran esenciales para su vida.


	12. Purificación

**_XI_**

_**Purificación**_

Para finales de la lección Nº 10 ya había comenzado a enseñarle artes marciales, la chica absorbiendo todo con inusitada rapidez. Tenía ganas de aprender.

Bostezó en aburrimiento, estirando los brazos al cielo y luego dejó caerlos pesadamente sobre el cuaderno en su regazo. Mientras luchaba contra la somnolencia observó el precalentamiento de su alumna en lo entrecerrado de sus ojos, una rutina que le había enseñado hace poco para mejorar su rapidez.

-Suficiente.-

-¿Y tú terminaste el problema?- Preguntó entre el elegante balanceo de sus combos y el equilibrio de sus patadas, lanzándolos hacia un enemigo hecho de aire.

Trunks mostró la cara de la hoja demostrándole que ya estaba listo. La chica relajó su pequeña silueta terminando la sesión.

-Creo que yo también haré un pequeño precalentamiento, me siento agarrotado… ¿me esperas mientras lo revisas?-

El Saiyan comenzó lentamente a proyectar en el aire sus brazos y piernas tal como comenzaba un duro entrenamiento, pero esta vez sin exigencias ni presiones. Sólo disfrutaba del inercial movimiento de sus extremidades, la liberación de su cuerpo en movimientos, la danza que despejaba su mente y entonaba el cuerpo con el espíritu. Esta ocasión fue especialmente espectacular, podía sentir el alma del bosque otorgándole nuevas energías a sus balanceos y haciendo caer las barreras de sus restricciones. Estos eran los momentos en que se sentía como él mismo, su cuerpo comenzando a drogarse de palpitantes emociones, el fuego de su segunda raza alcanzando los más recónditos lugares a través de la calidez de su sangre.

Dana podía percibir sus movimientos en el margen fuera del cuaderno; un patrón en su ejercicio llamando poderosamente su atención. Dejó caer el apunte en sus piernas y se dedicó a observar a ese especial muchacho, absorta tanto como él en la tarea.

Todo era tan fácil, tan liviano, podía pasar a Super Saiyajin sin siquiera pensarlo, hasta que una voz, un timbre, una corazonada le dijo que no lo hiciera. Sin quererlo volvió al allí y al ahora, y se vio saltando y apareciendo de un lugar a otro metros más lejos, volviéndose borroso por super velocidad. Aterrizó en un punto con la sangre golpeteándole las orejas y las piernas pesándole como dos sacos de plomo. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba solo.

Abrió los ojos no hallando nadie a la vista, quizás había aterrizado tan lejos que se encontraba en otra parte. Se equivocó rotundamente, el único ki humano del lugar estaba mucho más cerca de lo que hubiera querido, su sola presencia quemándole la espalda.

-¿Tú fuiste verdad?-

Esas palabras directas y penetrantes lo tensaron como en mucho tiempo. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Su mente buscó una y otra manera de evadir su significado.

-Tú eliminaste a los androides 17 y 18.-

No podían ser más precisas. Era tiempo de enfrentarla y por un momento sintió que necesitaba compartir su secreto, necesitaba descargar su pesado carro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Volteaba; sus signos jugando entre ignorancia y sorpresa.

No ocurrió inmediatamente, una pausa de silencio preparaban las palabras de la chica. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente confiada volvió a hablar.

-Una vez, cuando tenía 12 años fui en busca de víveres a la ciudad. No sé de dónde salieron, pero los androides aparecieron a tan solo metros de distancia y extendieron sus manos para lanzarme dos bolas luminosas. Yo cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte pero nada pasó, y cuando los abrí una persona, un joven de imponente figura se interpuso. Me gritó que me fuera de allí mientras pudiera y yo corrí obedeciéndole, pero no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás. A pesar de la rapidez de sus movimientos pude ver masivas ondas de choque que producían al enfrentarse una y otra vez, y pude ver también que el valiente joven cambió su apariencia. Un aura, una ola violenta y dorada enmarcaron su cuerpo…

…Ese joven hizo tus mismos movimientos, lo sé, porque esa imagen aún está muy fresca en mi mente…

… incluso sentí su misma fuerza, pero ahora emanaba de ti… -

Trunks no pudo hablar, pero no era necesario. Sus cejas se convulsionaron sobre unos ojos inusualmente brillantes y bajó la cabeza, quizás en derrota, quizás en respeto o incluso tristeza. Un invisible viento salió de los límites de su cuerpo levantando su hebroso cabello y dividiéndolo en gruesos mechones rubios, un inexplicable campo dorado lo rodeó entero.

-Su nombre era Gohan, y esto es lo que viste.-

No supo si fue miedo, sorpresa o admiración, lo que sí supo es que no pudo moverse un milímetro, hipnotizada en esa figura más alta que ella, fornida y perfectamente distribuida. Ahora su curiosidad científica no dejó quedarse quieta, necesitaba acercarse, tocarlo, probarlo. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que ella la detuvo a pocos pasos, como quien teme acercarse a un cable eléctrico serpenteante. Su atención se volvió eterna apenas coincidieron sus ojos con los de él, conocía aquellas mismas emociones demasiado bien.

Fue la piedra más transparente, el vidrio más nítido. Por alguna razón pudo ver el disfraz de hombre usado por un niño; la más amarga frustración y una perenne tristeza. Marcas, arrugas y expresiones daban cuenta suficiente de su terrible pasado, quizás tanto o más doloroso que el propio y que todavía afectaba su profunda psicología. En un clímax de empatía su corazón sangró a la transmisión de su dolor, sintiendo unas ganas rabiosas de abrazarlo y llorar por ambos.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su mentón comenzó suavemente a temblar, la debilidad de sus piernas haciéndola caer paulatinamente sobre la hierba. Dos tibias perlas descendieron por sus mejillas, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y su boca para ahogar los débiles sollozos. La pequeña figura se arqueaba como una boya, víctima de una pena incontenible.

Trunks avanzó hasta su lado sentándose sobre la hierba en silencio, envolviendo sus piernas dobladas con los brazos y apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-Sólo éramos unos niños.- Dijo Dana entre atribulados gimoteos. Él sólo cerró los ojos e imágenes como el cuerpo de Gohan tumbado en el suelo sin vida, la tumba que cavó para él y las noches ineficaces de tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo que no traían frutos vinieron a su mente.

Quiso detenerlo, pero ese pasado tatuado a sangre y fuego en su alma era difícil de olvidar. La dolorosa indiferencia de un padre que esperó conocer toda la vida, las veces que caía presa de los androides mientras golpeaban su cuerpo sin piedad, la impotencia de no poder evitar la muerte de la gente, la soledad irreversible de luchar solo y el pavor de ser descubierto en un estado semiinconsciente; escondido para salvar su vida y apretando los dientes para dejar de temblar y evitar las lágrimas…

Se enrolló como un cachorro muerto de frío, la garganta ardiente en ahogados espasmos. Los gritos y las lágrimas que evitó gran parte de su vida eran ahora el proceso de catarsis, el camino necesario para vencer a su propio enemigo interno, a ese enemigo escondido allí por tantos años.

Desde ese momento ambos supieron que ya nada sería igual.


	13. Mensaje

**_XII_**

_**Mensaje **_

Las sesiones de meditación se hacían menos difíciles, y no era necesario ir a lugares emblemáticos para un mejor resultado. En esta ocasión apoyó la columna en su cama, su pose favorita para pensar. Sin embargo, hoy habría cambios, quería recordar los momentos felices de su niñez aunque fueran casi nulos.

Su cumpleaños número diez era digno de recordar. En sus entrenamientos en el bosque conoció a un elfo llamado Tapión, y según le contó había equivocado su ruta en el tiempo. Parece que Trunks había despertado afectivos sentimientos en él al obsequiarle una espectacular espada; la segunda del mismo tipo hecha por el mejor herrero de su raza. Las sorpresas no acaban allí, su madre y Gohan lo esperaban con una pequeña fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula.

También recordó una de sus primeras buenas acciones. En un ruinoso centro comercial, un niño de no más de cinco años pasó corriendo por el frente y cayó al suelo. Trunks teniendo solo siete lo ayudó a pararse y a animarlo que no llorara más, intuyendo que estaba perdido y que le ayudaría a buscar a sus padres. No fue difícil advertirlos, dos personas resaltaban de las demás particularmente agitados.

-Muchas gracias niño, nuestro hijo es lo único que nos está quedando en este mundo.- La madre respondió en lágrimas, el padre acariciando animosa y filialmente la cabeza de Trunks, desordenando sus cabellos en agradecimiento.

Porfió por recordar qué seguía después de ese momento, introduciéndose él mismo en el recuerdo e interactuando con éste. Fue algo raro, en la visión el Trunks de 7 años volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió, como si supiera quién era él y qué hacia ahí; invitándolo a seguirlo.

El pequeño salió al exterior y una seca planicie apareció a su vista; un desierto que apenas florecía. No recordaba haber visto ese paisaje allí.

_¡Qué rayos!_

Siguió a su versión infante hasta que el pequeño se detuvo, sentándose en cuclillas en el suelo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó el visitante, agachándose a su lado. El niño no respondió, tomó un palito y comenzó a hacer líneas en el piso infértil.

'Amor'

El niño lo miró a los ojos y le pasó su instrumento, exhortándolo a que él escribiera un concepto. Se dejó llevar y escribió 'Fe'. El niño alcanzó otra pequeña varilla y escribió 'Benignidad'. Ya eran tres palabras y el turno del Trunks adulto. Al pasar algo que se sentía como el tiempo había nueve palabras escritas. Trunks al final las leyó todas en voz alta: Amor, Fe, Benignidad, Paz, Paciencia, Mansedumbre, Templanza, Gozo, Bondad.

-Es lo que tienes que practicar para volver este desierto que está verdeciendo de poco en un bosque, y así otros puedan tomar de tu tierra y verdecer sus propios desiertos.-

El Trunks mayor no hizo más que abrir sus estrechos ojos azules sin poder articular una palabra coherente, el niño se inclinó por última vez y comenzó a escribir la última palabra al final de la fila.

Súbitamente un ruido foráneo llenó el paisaje, perturbando la edificante comunión que mantenía con su ser interno. 'La última palabra, la última palabra' movió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que despertó de golpe, dándose de lleno en la cabeza con el cajón abierto del velador que estaba al lado de su cama. El ruido era el maldito despertador que casi lo hizo pedazos al apagarlo con el puño. Se había quedado dormido. Lo único que consoló el intenso dolor en la cabeza fue que esta vez no era una pesadilla.

****Las infinitas chispas de agua eran las infinitas posibilidades de esas palabras inconclusas. Apoyó sus manos en los cerámicos de la ducha con el agua cayendo en su espalda, preguntándose qué significaba todo aquello.


	14. Realización

**_XIII_**

_**Realización **_

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero pareces muy pensativo ¿sucede algo?- Inquirió su amiga, ambos sentados en silencio a la orilla de un desfiladero observando el cielo que ya pronosticaba un pronto ocaso.

-¿Qué piensas de usar la rabia, el odio y la desesperación como energía?- Volteó su mirada hacia ella, acompañando la pregunta con honestos gestos en su rostro. La chica bajó la vista jugando con el balanceo de sus pies mientras pensaba la respuesta, su semblante trazado en concentración.

No hace mucho consideró seriamente que la regla de oro de los Saiyajins, de experimentar cosas de grueso calibre como el enfado llevado a arrebato y la irritación al odio, estaba fuera de contexto para incrementar sus poderes. Debía existir otra estrategia, otra forma que aún no conocía y que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en descubrir.

-En efecto, son sentimientos poderosos, pero que al final de cuentas causan daño. Si te fijas, muchas veces esas sensaciones vienen después de cuando dañan a un ser querido o alguien a quien amas, es decir, en una especie de prueba de amor, pero donde tus sentimientos se tergiversan y se convierten en fuerzas negativas que pueden llevar a destruirte.-

Finalmente se levantó en actitud decidida, dirigiéndose varios metros adelante donde el risco se angostaba, muriendo en una punta de dos por dos metros. Volteó hacia ella con sus últimas palabras de advertencia.

-Por favor, pase lo que pase no te acerques, por ningún motivo.-

Un urgente '¿por qué?' hizo eco en el lugar, pero Trunks ya le había dado la espalda. Se posicionó en la punta y cerró sus ojos. Pronto su cabello se erizó y pasó a rubio, en seguida el estado intermedio que no lograba superar, invitado por un grito desgarrador con los músculos hinchándose increíblemente. Todo a su alrededor vibraba y la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó de a poco a desmoronarse, manteniéndose en el aire. Dana contemplaba atónita, alejándose, incluso llegando a temer por su vida.

_Un pasillo largo y oscuro se extendía en frente. Caminó un poco temeroso pero resoluto; al pasar de los años ese corredor se hacia cada vez más largo y lúgubre. Llegando casi al final, una voz de un niño, más parecido a un llanto escuchó a su ala izquierda. Se detuvo contemplando el hórrido cuarto; un lugar sumergido en tinieblas donde varias imágenes, sin un orden lógico, se proyectaban en el fondo. _

_Mirando con más atención se dio cuenta que esas imágenes no eran más que episodios de su vida, de esos momentos que no le traían nada más que aflicción y tormento. El niño yacía con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, parecía que su mirada estuviera antes atendida a esas terribles imágenes que no cesaban y que no quería ver más. _

_Inexplicablemente una oleada de amor, perdón y misericordia vino al Trunks adulto, acercándose silenciosamente a esa figura. Se agachó y tomó de su hombro; el niño se sobresaltó asustado y movió su cabeza para descubrir su rostro. Era la imagen de desamparo hecha carne, el mismo visitante muchos años menor que en todas sus visiones y sueños. Trunks abrió sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo cálido. _

_- Ya no las necesito.-_

_Le dijo al oído, y muy pronto las imágenes proyectadas en el fondo de la sucia muralla cesaron, estrechándolo más fuerte aún. Al parecer el niño dejó de llorar porque todo se volvió silencio, y unos infinitos destellos como el agua salpicada bajo el prisma del sol, emergían de la superficie. El proceso de sanación se completaba, el pasado se reconciliaba con el presente. _

Diminutas centellas de luces emergían del cabello del Saiyan, separándolo ahora en finas fibras. Su aura cambiaba en intensidad donde pequeñas descargas de corriente rodeaban su cuerpo ya de regreso a su contextura normal. Los temblores y los gritos habían cesado, todo estaba ahora calmo.

Aunque le dijo que no se acercara presintió que ya no había peligro. Los separaban pocos metros cuando lo vio voltearse y decir con satisfacción:

'_Lo logré'_

Aunque Dana no entendió de qué hablaba se unió a su regocijo y cortó los últimos metros. Desvió su vista a una de sus luminosas manos mientras Trunks la llevaba al frente; sintiendo unas ganas devoradoras de poner su palma paralela a la suya.

-¡Hazlo!-

La chica miró intrigada, ¡cómo rayos lo supo! Al no salir de su embobamiento él mismo tomó su muñeca y la puso en contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo una maravillosa fuerza pasaba a su cuerpo.

-¿No querías hacer esto la primera vez que me viste transformado? ¿Todo por la ciencia?-

La chica bajó la vista un poco avergonzada, quitando su mano con premura y alejándose un paso. Súbitamente algo resplandeciente intervino con la natural oscuridad; una pequeña bola de energía azulada flotaba sobre su palma y se la extendió a ella como un regalo.

-Vamos tómala, te la ganaste.-

Lo miró si acaso estaba bromeando, pero se dio cuenta que no. Puso sus manos junto con los dedos en forma de bóveda y la acercó a sí como quien equilibra una bandeja llena de huevos que están por caerse. Trunks por gestos le indicó que la llevara a su pecho para volverla una con ella. Después de unos vacilantes movimientos hizo lo que le dijo y cerró los ojos. Su cabello comenzó a levantarse en suaves ondas y su cuerpo a refulgir; estaba tan absorta en sus sensaciones que ignoró el hecho que comenzaba a flotar.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba el extraño guerrero sino una sábana oscura salpicada de estrellas. Abrió su boca para gritar pero nada salió, y luego se sintió estrechada en dos fuertes brazos. Nunca había sido abrazada por un hombre de esa manera ni nunca se había sentido tan protegida.

'_Algún día te contaré todo.'_

No existía el tiempo ni el frío ni la oscuridad ni el cansancio; la entrega en ese abrazo constituyó sus universos con reglas propias.

Dana, por primera vez, sintió que no estaba sola.

Trunks, por primera vez, sintió paz en su corazón.

_**Finalmente alcanzó el escritorio. La traicionera última luz del ocaso apenas le permitía ver el rostro de su superior. Sin mediar palabras un papel fue depositado en el extremo del fino mueble. Levantó la hoja observando con detenimiento. No necesitaba instrucciones, estaba todo allí.**_


	15. Exploración

**_XIV_**

_**Exploración**_

Grandes cambios habían ocurrido en su vida; aprendiendo y avanzando en sus relaciones interpersonales, descubierto nuevas fuerzas e inteligencia y la sanidad de su pasado. Ahora quedaba un área importante e interesante que no había reparado en descubrir y explotar. Era allí donde ese desconocido Trunks humano y Saiyajin podían ser aliados o encontrar molestos roces.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama; en frente un estante escalaba gran porción de la muralla. Allí estaba el televisor, libros, papeles, algunos marcos con fotografías y un apartado lleno de películas de la época pasada contenidas en una cápsula que tomó erróneamente en su último viaje. Necesitaba ver en la TV las noticias y el estado financiero; era una de las asignaturas en la cual le pedían estar al día con la bolsa de valores, la economía y cosas no muy entretenidas para el lego; asuntos importantes si es que algún día iba a manejar una compañía.

Jugaba con un lápiz en la boca mientras hacía zapping con el control remoto. Su otra mano la mantenía estirada sobre la cama buscando una posición más cómoda, fallando en conservar el equilibrio de su regazo y botando todos los papeles que estaban sobre él. Suspendió su búsqueda televisiva con algunas maldiciones mentales comenzando a recogerlos flojamente. En el último canal elegido volvían de comerciales.

**- **Pues sí Eva, ahora que el mundo ha vuelto a la normalidad las cifras de divorcio se han disparado.- Se escuchó en el cuarto.

- Dígame doctora, ¿le atribuirías parte de esa cifra a un 'desencanto del matrimonio' porque los esposos no saben tratar a sus esposas?-

-En efecto, el hombre en este último tiempo se ha concentrado tanto en el trabajo que ha olvidado que tiene a una mujer en su casa que necesita de sus caricias…-

Trunks hizo una mueca en desinterés, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le hablaran de matrimonio. Sin embargo, algo lo mantuvo de apretar el botón 'channel' en su control remoto a la próxima pregunta. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su indiferencia.

-¿Y qué es lo que una mujer espera de un hombre en cuanto a caricias?- preguntó la panelista en un tono muy profesional y serio, lo que la sexóloga respondió de la misma forma.

-Para la mujer es imprescindible sentirse hermosa y deseada en los brazos de un hombre. Esto no significa que deba hacer uso de movimientos bruscos y audaces o caricias en partes íntimas; eso viene en otra etapa del encuentro sexual. Gran parte de los comentarios hechas por las mujeres que vienen a mi consulta y que se separan de sus parejas, es que, a pesar de tener un buen sexo, sus compañeros no se preocupan de la etapa de exploración, donde la mujer debe ser atendida en sus necesidades.-

El chico estuvo atento como nunca y casi asentía a cada término de una frase.

-Una cosa que varias de mis pacientes me han dicho es que en la etapa de caricias, el hombre debería concentrarse más en la espalda, ya que es la zona del cuerpo con más terminales nerviosas. Es después de esas caricias que pueden venir esas más arrojadas, ya que tienen el atributo especial de hacer sentir a la mujer deseada, punto importantísimo en la excitación sex…-

Un golpe en su puerta lo hizo llegar al techo. Bulma no tardó en abrirla al segundo golpe, lo que apenas le dio tiempo para cambiar el canal.

-¿Interrumpo?-

La expresión de Bulma cambió al ver la cara de su hijo. Estaba roja, como si tuviera fiebre, estando a un paso de tocarle la frente.

-…Eh…no mamá, sólo estaba haciendo una tarea de economía, y estaba sintonizando el canal financiero…- Le contestó vacilante al tiempo que bajaba el volumen y cambiaba el canal sin mirar.

-Pues vaya, no sabía que la economía fuera tan…apasionante-

A Trunks casi le dio un ataque al mirar nuevamente el transistor. Una película erótica no era precisamente un estudio de libre mercado, tomando el control rápidamente para apagarla. Jadeó en secreto entretanto mantenía sus brazos tiesos hacia el aparato.

La sabiduría de una madre no permitió que siguiera sintiéndose incómodo frente ella y fue rápida en sus palabras.

-Trunks, yo ahora me voy de viaje por un asunto de contratos de maquinaria, sólo serán tres días, por tanto te quedarás a cargo de todo ¿OK?.. Y cruza los dedos para que nos vaya bien.-

El muchacho asintió ausente mientras trataba de bajar los niveles de bochorno para despedirse de su madre mirándola a la cara. Por suerte sonó el teléfono. Finalmente agitó su mano en despido y Trunks contestó de la misma forma, salvándolo de fingir templanza.

-¿Cómo vas con la parte de tu proyecto? ¿Has adelantado algo?- Se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

-Sólo un poco, por mientras estaba haciendo la tarea de economía. En todo caso creo que necesito tu opinión, no estoy avanzando mucho.-

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? Tengo un laptop de última generación, y es perfecto para hacer las simulaciones.-

- No lo sé, no puedo dejar la Corporación sola, mi madre acaba de irse a una reunión de negocios y no llegará hasta tres días después, pero…- Un pensamiento vino al joven, adecuándola a idea. -… ¿por qué no vienes tú? Si se nos hace tarde aquí hay miles de cuartos donde puedes quedarte a dormir; incluso puedes traer tu laptop para que podamos trabajar.-

Le pareció una idea fantástica y en poco tiempo ya estaba allí. Comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato, estirando sendos planos en una de las mesas del comedor.

-Ese circuito creo que debería ir conectado a las menores resistencias- Dana le acotaba en un tono de consejo mientras posaba el índice en una región del papel.

-Tú sabes más de conexiones, yo me concentraré en los circuitos si quieres.- Contestó el chico.

-Entonces te haré un esquema de cómo creo que deberían ir.- Agregó la perita en el tema.

Trunks en un ataque de infantil orgullo hizo una mueca que mostraba que ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él. - Bien, haz lo que quieras, yo no la miraré.- Contestó imitando a un niño malcriado; volviendo a la silla cruzándose de piernas y fijando la vista a algún punto a su derecha.

Dana fingiendo no haber escuchado ni visto esa actitud comenzó a trazar líneas en un papel blanco. No faltó mucho tiempo para que Trunks empezara a empinar el mentón con tal de ver qué estaba haciendo. Al darse cuenta comenzó a tapar su esquema con el brazo, él dando manotazos para hacerse de la hoja. Entraron a un tira y afloja de mocosos que quieren el mismo juguete.

Pronto el incidente se transformó en una persecución por todo el primer piso, dejándose llevar por ese niño interno. Llegó un momento que Dana se detuvo jadeando en contra la pared de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, aún reacia a pasarle el objeto de la discordia que escondió tras su espalda. Trunks impidió su escape con un brazo mientras el otro trataba de quitarle el papel. Unos extraños ruidos escucharon a lo lejos en una de las pausas de sus flojos forcejeos y risillas.

-Trunks, ¿escuchas eso, ¿estás seguro que estás solo?-

Ambos pusieron atención y gracias a los sentidos más agudizados del Saiyan notó que eran quejidos de una pareja. Subió hecha una bala a su cuarto y esta vez SÍ apagó el televisor; con los nervios anteriores lo dejó programado en el mismo canal para ser encendido dos horas después.

-Así que era eso.- Exclamó la chica apoyada en uno de los extremos de puerta.

A pesar que nunca supo la naturaleza de esos sonidos no evitó que Trunks luciera agitado, realmente no era su día con la cajita idiota. Ubicó el control remoto encima de la TV al paso que Dana entraba prudentemente al cuarto para quedarse a su lado.

-¡Oh, ¡tienes una gran colección de películas, ¿cómo pudiste conseguirlas?- Preguntó emocionada al observar su repisa más de cerca, ensimismada en la lectura de los títulos y los diseños de las carátulas.-

-Bueno… yo…-

Parecía tartamudear mientras pensaba una respuesta coherente, arrugando el ceño y apoyándose en el mueble. ¿Cómo explicar algo que no existía en su época?

Fue allí que volvió su vista y la miró por segunda vez en su vida, una segunda vez que le desvelaba a una increíble mujer ante los ojos de un hombre ya adulto. Su nueva perspectiva mostró un femenino perfil, largos cabellos rubios y voluminosos, cintura estrecha y piernas contorneadas que se ocultaban bajo la falda. Quitó su vista y agitó la cabeza, no podía ser que viera a su amiga de esa forma e hizo una segunda prueba para ver si todo había vuelto a su 'normalidad'.

Se equivocó, ahora debía batallar contra el arrojado impulso de sentirla en sus brazos. Sin decir nada y dando un firme paso hacia adelante se le acercó girándola de esa pequeña cintura, interrumpiendo su monólogo que ya se había vuelto inaudible a la atención de su belleza. La besó apenas sintió el momento de hacerlo, ella derritiéndose en los límites de su posesivo abrazo. La guió lentamente a la cama hasta hacerla caer sobre ella.

-No te imaginas cómo ansiaba que esto pasara- Le respondió entre placenteros susurros, cerrando los ojos para sentir al máximo los besos en el cuello y las caricias de sus grandes manos subiendo por los contornos de su espalda…

-¿Qué te parece que veamos esta Trunks?… ¿Trunks?- Preguntó acercándose más a él como quien se acerca a un sordo que no escucha El chico reaccionó como si lo sacaran de un trance.

-Dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿AH, NO, ¡NADA!- Contestó agitando las manos usando una risilla cínica que no convencía a nadie. Viendo que su actuación no ayudaba en nada bajó la vista hacia la caja y la abrió para sacar el disco.

- Recuéstate y ponte cómoda, con toda confianza- Le dijo mirándola fugazmente a ella y a la cama con un poco de pudor con la última fantasía...

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Fue en lo único que pensó; en cómo su mente sin premeditarlo comenzó a imaginar semejante situación. A pesar de todo no pudo negar que lo disfrutó, riéndose de él mismo en una parte de la película que no tenía nada de gracioso. Recién estaba en los créditos del inicio.

-Me da la impresión que algo ocultas.-

-Ahh, ¡NO, no me hagas caso Dana, en serio.-

Otra de las cosas que se dio cuenta que no era bueno: mentir. Para salir del paso le dijo que sentía sed y que iría por un refresco, preguntándole si ella quería algo. Para cuando volvió pensó que estaba ante una de las visiones más hermosas. La chica yacía recostada con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo como un ángel.

Muy suavemente levantó de los pies de la cama una abrigadora colcha y la cubrió con cuidado. Al terminar de tapar su espalda la quedó mirando en silencio, ignorando una nueva sensación que reptaba por el llamado corazón.

**_4AM…_**

Hizo un recorrido mental, recordando que se había quedado dormida viendo una película interesante pero que no evitó ser interrumpida por un cansancio que la sobrepasó. La pieza estaba oscura, y algunos rayos de una luna inusualmente brillante pasaban por las aberturas de las cortinas. Estiró el brazo y encendió la luz del velador.

En una panorámica un cuarto pulcro y sencillo yacía ante sus ojos, hasta que llegó al otro extremo donde la radio reloj marcaba las 4:10 AM. Imposible ir a su casa a esa hora ni tampoco era buen momento para molestar a su amigo y preguntar si acaso debía dormir en otro lugar. Para bien o para mal ya estaba allí.

Sintió que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad, pero la fuerza de la costumbre era mayor. Tomó una ducha caliente en el baño de la misma habitación. Mientras entraba al cuarto espero no topar con algo muy personal.

Otra puntada de aprovechamiento cuando quiso tomar ropa limpia del enorme closet que estaba justo enfrente, pero no podía acostarse totalmente desnuda. Palpó en una torre de lo que parecían camisas blancas y sacó la primera de la fila. Inclinó su cabeza mientras pulgar e índice pellizcaban la prenda para oler de su perfume. Estaba por cerrar los ojos para asimilar mejor el aroma cuando, en un juego con la luz, algo brilló en las tinieblas del rincón izquierdo.

Dana no era particularmente entrometida, pero se dio al pecado de la curiosidad y acercó su mano. En una primera exploración el objeto se sentía frío y pesado, dudando por un momento sacarlo. Sin embargo, no quedaba remedio, de todos modos cayó gradualmente fuera del closet.

Era el estuche de una espada que no tenía diseño o adorno en especial, pero que no la hacían carecer de cierta elegancia. Desenvainó admirando el brillante metal reflejando su cara, dejando correr la yema de su dedo muy suavemente por el extremo astillado. _¿Qué habrá hecho esas pequeñas fracturas? ¿Habrán tenido los androides algo que ver en esto?_ Se asustó como nunca al guardarla hasta el fondo y un ruido seco y metálico llenó la habitación.

Continuó su exploración por el lugar, esta vez en la enorme repisa. Se concentró especialmente en una foto de Trunks siendo de unos ocho años y el joven llamado Gohan. Le hubiera encantado saber más de su salvador, mas se aferró de la promesa que le hizo su nuevo amigo de algún día contarle todo.

Tomó el marco para admirarla más de cerca cuando notó un montoncito detrás. Pensó dos veces si era correcto verlas, pero rechazó el débil recato con la justificación de una posible exploración por parte de Trunks en su agenda en algo más que su nombre y teléfono. Sabía que no era un truco limpio pero era lo único que tenía a mano para acallar ese martilleo de la conciencia.

Se sentó en la cama para un mejor estudio de las imágenes, haciéndolas correr lentamente. En un punto sintió sus mejillas calentarse y el corazón latir más rápido, el fuego con que esos ojos la miraban a través de la fotografía la hicieron sentirse exaltada de mil maneras. No podía negar que movía cosas en ella, cosas fundamentales y profundas.

En el allí y el ahora un irresistible impulso le exigía que fuera donde estuviera él, pero un flash de una imperativa frase frenó todos sus ánimos.

-¡No, no puedo,… no debo.- Murmuró para sí mientras caía suavemente en la cama; su expresión la imagen de la tristeza hecha carne.

'_No puedo dejar que ellos ganen…'_


	16. Detonante

_**XV**_

_**Detonante**_

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?-

-Ah, ah! hola Dan, no, por favor siéntate- Respondió prestamente mientras quitaba la vista de la ventanilla del bus, como si hubiera estado pendiente de lo que pasaba afuera.

- ¿No estás emocionado de visitar las Empresas Nagura?-

-Pues no mucho, lo que me interesa es saber qué tan diferentes son las políticas y las metas de esa empresa comparado con las de mi abuelo. Fuera de eso no mucho.-

Dan se estiró hacia atrás y decidió no hacerle más preguntas, su amigo no se veía en el ánimo de conversar. Parecía alterado por algo.

La corpulencia del edificio era impresionante, columnas de vidrio reflejaban el cielo límpido y otras pocas crestas de construcciones que aún permanecían en pie. La visita era del tipo tour: mostrar dependencias, poner énfasis en las fortalezas y contestar algunas preguntas. La guía fue una atractiva señorita, la que aprovechaba de lucirse girando en sus talones y 'echando al ojo' a los más guapos; quizás potenciales colegas de labores en un futuro no muy lejano. El profesor Tobbi hizo gala de todo sus dialectos tecnológicos, recibiendo la venia de la joven guía y el oculto hastío de los alumnos.

- … Y este es el departamento de control de calidad, donde todos nuestros artefactos son testeados bajo exigentes estándares…-

Algo parecía molestarle, después de casi una hora de cruzar los cuatro puntos cardinales del edificio no había consultas.

-Vamos jóvenes, no sean tímidos, ¡pregunten!- Insistió la guía.

La mano de Sergi apareció entre el montón de cabezas.

-Yo tengo una.-

Qué gran oportunidad de lucirse otra vez. Dispuso su mejor sonrisa y pestañeó en coquetería.

- ¿Cuál es su pregunta joven?-

-¿Dónde está el baño…?

No pudieron evitar pasar la risa, el rostro de la guía casi se desfiguró de la sorpresa.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy, la empresa ofreció un pequeño refrigerio y los que quieran _ir al baño_ pueden hacerlo allí.- El sarcasmo del profesor notable.

Parecían niños pequeños, y en una agilidad inusitada aceleraron los pasos al salón del frente. Algunos menos entusiasmados se quedaron atrás, entre ellos el joven Saiyan imitando inconscientemente una de las muchas posturas de su padre. '_Estrategias, todo se reduce a una vil estrategia'_

-Créame joven, si Capsule Corp hubiera estado en condiciones, la abría elegido para esta salida en primer lugar sin duda.-

La voz del profesor interrumpió sus críticas y su cara de mal humor, cambiándola a una inquisitiva. No supo como se enteró que era familiar del fundador, pero era agradable saber que había alguien más de su lado.

-Conocí muy bien a su abuelo, el Dr. Briefs- Contaba mientras tomaba el marco de los anteojos para regresarlo al puente de la nariz. - Éramos muy buenos compañeros en la Universidad, un hombre distraído como nadie pero inmensamente creativo e inigualado en genio. Sólo espero que su trabajo no quede en el camino o sea devorado por una de estas compañías…-

Terminó de palmear su espalda con energía, poniéndole un invisible peso de ser el responsable de seguir el legado de sus ascendientes. Hubiera pensado más en sus palabras si no hubiera sido distraído por un extinguible sonido de tacones a lo largo del pasillo de los ascensores, lo que le impulsó a mirar hacia atrás. Para el momento que lo hizo ya no había nadie, haciéndole arrugar su entrecejo.

-¡Ey, Trunks, no te quedes atrás, nos van a servir bebidas y bocadillos, y justo cuando no había desayunado.- Sergi exclamó divertido. -Ven con nosotros, ¡no seas tan antisocial!- Terminó de insistirle.

No pudo ignorar tanta camaradería que asintió contento, pero aún seguía inquieto…


	17. Confesión

_**XVI**_

_**Confesión**_

La llave hacía un perfecto contacto con las ranuras interiores del cerrojo, quitando el seguro y abriendo a puerta. Una voz profunda y grave venida de la oscuridad resonaba en compañía con la desengrasada visagra, completando un cuadro semi tétrico.

-¡Trunks, ¡¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde! ¡Me asustaste!-

-Pues, me preocupé un poco por ti y decidí venir a visitarte- Resumió mientras salía de las tinieblas y se acercaba a su lado.

-¿Chocolate?-

Asintió gustoso sin antes mirar con disimulada curiosidad el elegante traje que Dana llevaba puesto. Una blusa blanca escondida tras el blazer contrastaba con una ajustada falda negra, la que cortaba centímetros más abajo de la rodilla. Continuando con su poco ortodoxo estudio se dio cuenta que era lo bastante limitado para ejercer tareas domesticas, la chica tuvo que sacarse el blazer para moverse en la pequeña cocina con más libertad.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no fuiste a la visita.-

-¿Ah? ¡Ah, es que tenía que hacer unos trámites importantes.- Contestó titubeante.

Pudo sentir las fluctuaciones de su ki; lisa y llanamente estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo no se preocupó, habría una mejor oportunidad para las desmentidas y salvó la situación con un comentario más mundano.

-Me encantaría que las damas en mi futura compañía se vistieran así, lo que sí…- Ladeó la mirada -… preferiría la falda más corta.-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Para que se muevan más libremente y no como tú que pareces empaquetada.-

-Y tú crees que teniéndola a esta altura hace alguna diferencia.- Contestó en un falso enojo mientras subía la falda más arriba de la rodilla.

-Pues sí, te veo más las piernas.-

…

¿Qué era todo aquello, ¿por qué actuaba como una especie de payaso? ¿Qué era este juego que a primeras parecía apelar a la espontaneidad? Esta vez, su mente fue lo suficiente aguda para darse cuenta que estaba pasando allí, algo tan elemental como la pirámide de Masllow: la estrategia del macho en la conquista; la necesidad de aprobación al cortejo amoroso. Pero justamente así se patentaba la diferencia de sus formas; esa cándida personalidad a pesar de ser un hombre hecho y derecho: no pudo evitar sonrojarse a su carnal comentario. Dana le devolvió el favor, una desenvuelta broma casi en serio para hacerlo sentir que no estaba tan desubicado.

-Por lo menos ahora sé que no eres gay.-

Trunks quedó para sus adentros y sonrió con malicia. El puritanismo desapareció rápido, mucho más que en otras ocasiones La forma en que evolucionaba este juego le hacía sentir algo que nunca había experimentado, el rompimiento de esa delgada línea, la merecida jubilación de la inocencia con la venida de la madurez sicológica sexual. Decidió que el otro Trunks que acababa de descubrir lo relevara.

Esperó unos momentos antes de responder, era delicioso aliñar sus palabras con algo de adulta suspicacia.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?- Sintetizó casi dejando un halo de duda. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron mientras un pensamiento que pesaba sobre todo lo demás, como un aviso enorme de luces de neón rezara '¡pues sería una terrible pérdida!'

Una pequeña pausa se hizo presente y no se rompió hasta que la chica insinuó casi para sí que todo aquello comenzaba a parecerse a un juego de la verdad.

- Un desafío interesante… ¿tres preguntas de sí o no…?-

Ambos se miraron con cara de niños cómplices en el crimen de sacar desobedientemente un trozo de caramelo extra. Dana paró de agitar la cuchara en la taza, apoyando una mano en su cintura. Lo miró por otros escasos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Eres gay?

-No.-

-¿Lo serías?-

-Para nada.-

-Entonces te gustan las mujeres.-

-Sí- Respondió escuetamente

_¡Tonta Tonta!_

Era cosa de inferirla de la anterior. _Tenía_ que hacer la próxima pregunta, no importaba si se estaba pasando del límite.

-¿…Te gusta alguien?-

Trunks quedó pensativo como si fuera una pregunta con trampa.

-Sí. Y mucho.-

-¿Quién?-

- Lo siento, sólo son respuestas de sí o no-

Una mirada de decepción se hizo notar en la chica, la que camufló rápidamente. Lo que no sospechó fueron las preguntas que seguían para ella.

-¿Trabajas para las Empresas Nagura?

No era justo que la persona que menos debía saberlo lo preguntara. Reconoció que había sido mucho más inteligente, había utilizado un juego que a primera vista parecía tan azaroso. Dana temió responder, se sintió endeble y descubierta a través del libro abierto que era su rostro.

-Sí.- Respondió bajando levemente la cabeza. La segunda pregunta fue más aguda.

-Sentiste mi presencia cuando estabas en los ascensores, ¿no es así?-

No tenía escapatoria. Este era el peor momento para verlo a los ojos.

-Sí- Respondió inclinando más la cabeza. Rogaba porque la próxima no fuera más intimidante.

-¿Y por qué no volteaste para yo saludarte?... lo esperaba de ti.-

Una especie de vergüenza y timidez se apoderaban de ella, la respuesta aún inmadura para ser dicha.

-… No puedo decírtelo.-

-¿Por que?-

-… Porque no es una respuesta de sí o no-

Le dio la espalda a lo que percibía como su torturador emocional, él seguía teniendo ventaja. Todavía le quedaba una pregunta por hacer y decidió no arriesgarse.

-OK…,- Contestó en un ataque de decisión. -…te la diré, pero con la condición que me tienes que responder la última pregunta que te hice…-

El chico sintió la garganta seca y casi tosía de la sorpresiva aspereza.

-…no volteé para verte porque… porque…-

Cerró sus ojos confesando algo que era tan delicado como una declaración, lo más audaz a lo que jamás podría admitir.

-… porque cada vez que te miro a los ojos siento una desnudez…física y almática…-

¿Qué debía hacer ahora, ¿Esperar? ¿Salir arrancando? ¿Correr a sus brazos?

_¡Qué estoy haciendo, no puedo, ¡no puedo darle cabida, no debo permitir que esto pase!_

Un fantasma de decepción y culpabilidad mellaban en la sana ansiedad de un acercamiento físico, su instinto indicándole que era lo correcto, su conciencia no. Las lastimosas cavilaciones cesaron tan pronto como fue distraída con el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Su natural y posterior maldiciente reacción fue voltear para sólo encontrarlo frente a frente.

La camisa negra de seda que realzaba la piel bronceada y abierta en los primeros botones no ayudó en nada para tranquilizarla. Tampoco la visión de un grácil cuello desapareciendo en las tinieblas de un invitante escote lo fue para él.

-¿Quieres conocer ahora mi respuesta?-

Sus ahora imperturbables y fulminantes ojos azul oscuro la hicieron olvidarse de su atribulado juicio, dejando su mente en blanco. El pulgar contorneando delicadamente sus labios y mentón no la hicieron desear más que sentir sus grandes manos explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos al puro concepto y hacerla temblar de desvergüenza. Todo aquello se sublimó al sentirlo peinar su nuca para llegar a la horquilla que soltara las abundantes fibras rubias. Suave y pausadamente hasta que la otra mano bordeara su pequeña cintura para ser contenida por un ancho brazo, apegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. El perfume magnificado por la atropellada perspiración y la liberación de su voluminoso cabello lo obligó a probarlo directamente de su cuello; su débil resistencia no hizo más que tomarla con mayor propiedad.

-No Trunks, nooooo…-

Trataba de alejarlo con sus brazos, pero era imposible resistirse al roce de sus labios y cómo su respingada nariz cosquilleaba la sensible piel de su cuello; su mano acariciando la extensión de su tensa columna bajo la blusa. Tomó fuerte pero sutilmente sus muñecas para terminar su forcejeo y enredó su mano en los cabellos sueltos; empujando con calculada tirantez su cabeza hacia atrás para seguir bajando hasta el escote.

Ahora marearse de su aroma ya no era suficiente. Una fuerza inexplicablemente familiar lo zarandeó de pies a cabeza, y un foráneo apetito que nunca antes había experimentado se volvió uno con él. Era la misma sensación de cuando su vida pendía en la batalla, esa sed de sangre y castigo que hacía vibrar cada músculo y coyuntura para dar en la batalla el 300 y que él conocía muy bien. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era la misma sed pero trastocada, igual de intensa pero obligándolo a actuar en otros campos.

Nunca pensó en detenerse hasta que un audible quejido de dolor despertó su conciencia humana de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus blancos dientes se enterraban en la delicada piel de la muchacha, siguiendo una especie de rito escrito en sus genes. Se detuvo asustado, asustado de él, de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer; miedo a lo nuevo y al paroxismo que llevaba todo aquello. Las palabras de su padre no pudieron haber llegado en mejor momento.

"…_además vas a ver cómo los instintos de Saiyajin te sirven para otras cosas…"_

Ahora lo entendió. Nunca se burló de él ni lo despreció. Sólo le estaba recordando una verdad inalienable en cualquiera de su raza. La verdad de que no podría liberarse de su avasalladora excitación ni la imperiosa necesidad de hacer suya a esa mujer.

El sonido del teléfono nunca fue más molesto que en esa ocasión, su cuerpo ya no contorneaba la femenina silueta que segundos antes estaba a su merced.

Imposible, en vez de menguar la sensación se hizo casi incontrolable.

-Trunks, será mejor que te vayas.-

Su yo, el humano gentil y caballeroso apenas le decía que debía acatar la orden; su otro yo, el Saiyan impulsivo e inflexible le decía que no debía detenerse. La chica no miró hacia atrás, señal inequívoca que su orden no había declinado. Dos contra uno. Debía irse.

Los pasos se dirigían sin premura a la puerta de salida. Allí Dana pudo levantar la vista viendo sus espaldas. No pudo acallarlo, su mente recitó una frase a tan viva voz que podía escucharse en el reino de los pensamientos.

_Si voltea, si tan sólo voltea…_

Antes de reprochar su deseo Trunks se detuvo estando a un paso de la puerta.

_¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta, ¡Imposible! yo sólo lo pensé…_

Y miró hacia atrás. La muchacha ya había bajado la vista otra vez, atrapada entre su íntimo condicional y el dilema que no la dejaba vivir en paz. No tardó en escuchar la puerta cerrarse y un silencio que ensordecía, recordándole que estaría sola una noche más.

Pensó escuchar su nombre pero prefirió no martirizarse más, culpando quizás a la zona límbica de su cerebro. Imposible que fuera ella la que lo llamaba.

-¿Qué piso joven?-

-Vestíbulo, es hora de irme a casa.-


	18. Elección

_**XVII**_

**_Elección _**

-Hijo, ¿eres feliz?-

La pregunta lo cogió de improviso mientras analizaba los transistores. En un momento temió no saber qué significaba aquella palabra, quizás lo que más se acercaba era satisfacción y conformismo, como cuando vio a su padre por primera vez o la reciente transformación que le costó tanto alcanzar. Su madre por un momento pensó que no le había entendido y acotó la pregunta.

-¿Qué crees que te hace falta para ser de una forma… más feliz? ¿Crees tú que trayendo de vuelta a Gohan y tu padre lo serías?

Su mente viajó a aquellos tiempos pretéritos, quitándole el polvo a las sensaciones que experimentó cuando estuvo con todos los demás guerreros Z. ¿Se sintió realmente diferente? Sabía que sí, pero ignoraba en qué parte de la balanza emocional tasaban esas sensaciones, todo ese tiempo fue tan confuso, tantas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo. La siguiente interrogante aclaró por fin las intenciones de su madre.

-¿Crees que sería poco ético si resucitáramos a tu padre y a los demás ahora, en este tiempo?-

Finalmente lo entendió, en realidad la pregunta no era para él. Su madre necesitaba justificar sus propios deseos y apoyarlos en alguien más, en una forma fría de ver las cosas usando a su hijo como vector para validar sus más íntimos anhelos. No la culpó, ella había roto la barrera de la juventud tiempo atrás, era normal e inevitable temer a enfrentar sus últimos días en completa soledad.

-¿Extrañas a papá, no es así?-

Empuñó suavemente su mano, esa pregunta también era para él.

-¿Acaso estuviste pensando en un viaje a Nameck para buscar las esferas y resucitarlos?-

Bulma miró a su lado en silencio el borrador de la nave que una vez los llevó a Gohan y Kuririn hace muchos años atrás. La nostalgia flotaba de sus ojos, pero algo repentino endureció su mirada. Su hijo parado en medio del laboratorio era suficiente argumento; jamás nada ni nadie podrían pagarle el altísimo precio de criarlo ella sola en esos tiempos catastróficos ni las horas de esfuerzo que le llevó tener todo lo que ella había levantado.

-Olvídalo Trunks ¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser diferentes ahora cuando vivimos toda una vida solos, no lo crees? Mejor toma la lista que está al lado y ve al almacén a comprarme estas cosas que necesitamos, ¿quieres?-

El tema se dio por terminado, mas no en la mente del Saiyan. No hizo más que pensar en el puro concepto mientras realizaba las compras, adentrándose en una profunda introinspección.

_¿Que si estoy feliz?…, si hago un análisis de mi estado actual ¿puedo responder esa pregunta?_

-Salsa de tomates, pastas y sal.-

_Pues sigo vivo, sano y salvo, ya superé al Super Saiyajin y mi frustración es mínima cuando entreno._

-Leche, huevos, algo de carne.-

_Aunque la soledad me golpea a veces duro ya estoy acostumbrado, además me he hecho de muy buenos amigos._

-Azúcar, chocolate y pasas.-

_Mi vida promete ser edificante, si todo sale bien levantaremos la compañía de mi abuelo, ayudando a mucha gente._

-Toallas, jabón, dentífrico.-

_Me siento satisfecho con lo que soy, esta época me ha enseñado muchas cosas que quizás no hubiera aprendido en otras circunstancias, aunque no puedo negar que aún no me siento completo... _

La cautivante sonrisa de un niño aupado por un padre en la fila hizo detener sus cavilaciones, perdiéndose en esos pequeños ojitos por un momento. El bebé sonrió aún más, arrimándose al cuello del progenitor al momento que la madre cruzaba la espalda del esposo en un abrazo. La criatura percibió instintivamente el especial lazo y rió con la pureza de un infante.

Trunks permaneció su mirada en esa fusión familiar que no se separó hasta llegar a la empleada de la caja registradora. Pensó en su compromiso de tener un hijo para transmitir su legado y que la Tierra quedara protegida en el futuro. Pensó en los pasos anteriores que debía caminar antes de llegar a esa visión enfrente. Pensó en Dana. Pensó en que no la veía hace dos semanas. Pensó en ella como lo hacía todas las noches desde esa noche.

¿Por qué perdieron el contacto? ¿Acaso ahora lo odiaba? ¿Era de esas personas que armaban y despedazaba y volvían a armar sus 'yo debí' o 'por qué lo hice' antes de dar el siguiente paso? ¿Había cometido un error? La especulación lo carcomía y llegó el momento de enfrentarla mientras estaba sentado allí, frente al incólume y frío aparato que una vez la salvó de un acontecimiento terrible. Tomó el recibidor y marcó el número tan nervioso como si estuviera siendo evaluado. El pito de llamada se volvió uno con el traicionero y limitante miedo, diciéndole que cortara.

'_Te comunicas con Dana Sterling, me temo que si escuchas esto es porque no estoy en casa, por favor deja tu mensaje y trataré de contactarlo a la brevedad, gracias.' _

-Hola Dana, tan solo quería saber si estabas bien, hace dos semanas que no te apareces por la universidad…-

En aquella pausa deseó con todo su ser poder escuchar su voz, saber en qué status estaban sus relaciones.

-… y bueno, si deseas puedes llamarme, me gustaría mucho sab...-

-¡Trunks!-

…

Una vara caliente lo perforó de mollera a planta, el silencio de la línea acribillando con afirmaciones y negaciones sus infinitas hipótesis. Esperó esa segunda frase, esa que lo haría explotar de la susodicha felicidad o reducirlo a una masa de materia miserable.

-Por favor no, no me llames más…-

Fría y cortante en estructura, titubeante y dolorosa en tono. Un segundo silencio hablaba de la intensa lucha antes de la última palabra para colgar el teléfono, Trunks en espera de un veredicto axiomático.

- …y tan sólo ven.-


	19. Conexión

_**XVIII**_

_**Conexión**_

Esta noche lo decidiría completamente, necesitaba la respuesta a ese infernal predicamento. Juntó sus manos en desasosiego, preguntándose por enésima vez si había hecho lo correcto.

-¡NO, ¡no lo es, ¡no lo es en lo absoluto!… ¡debo llamarlo de vuelta!-

Tembló. No por la fría corriente de aire que cruzó el cuarto ni porque él ya estuviera allí apenas cortó el teléfono. Tembló porque sabía que no resistiría el impulso de correr hacia él ni rodearlo con sus brazos, cual salvavidas en una catástrofe.

Tomó con devoción el fino límite de su rostro y se perdió en un inmenso torbellino de ojos turquesas que parecían tener vida propia. Primer beso, primera gota de agua a su aridez romántica, el _alfa_ de lo que pronosticaba ser todo lo venidero.

Lo anhelante de su boca era el líquido que apagaba su sed después de esas extensas horas de intenso ejercicio; el roce de sus labios era la sedosa cama de pétalos que relajaban sus extenuadas y hormigueantes extremidades en la fresca hierba; la conexión emocional era su cuerpo sincronizado con su espíritu guerrero en el clímax de la contienda.

Ella misma retrocedió los pasos necesarios para sumergirse con él en el amplio sillón, _necesitaba_ sentir ese cuerpo cubrir el suyo. Se escuchó música, al parecer la superficie dura con la que tocó su codo era el control remoto del estéreo que tiró a un lado.

Trunks la miró a los ojos; Dana adivinando sus facciones a través de la plateada luz de la luna llena que entraba a raudales por el ventanal. Dio cuenta que esa paradójica claridad despertaba en él lo más apuesto y arrebatador de su fisonomía, ahora agregando ingenuidad al rictus de ruego irresistible de contemplar. Un ruego por saber la respuesta a esas palabras en el aire.

'_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true, _

_I need to know if you feel it too.'_

Cerraron los ojos a la oleada cálida que los envolvía, el ritmo del corazón acompasándose a la experimentación de nuevas sensaciones y la respiración bucal una muestra de su agitación interna. Necesitaban tocar y contornear sus límites, estudiar lo que imperiosamente los llevaba a rozar sus cuerpos con caricias.

Los sentidos comenzaban a embriagarse y los raciocinios a perderse entre las olas de placer que traía el descubrimiento de sus cuerpos, Dana palpando codiciosamente cada centímetro de su poderosa espalda y enredando los lisos y suaves cabellos entre sus dedos; Trunks sumergiendo la masculina quijada en la tersidad de sus pechos mientras alzaba su cadera por la espalda para seguir explorando su vientre plano.

Nada los limitaba a seguir sus instintos, los que exigían quitar esas fronteras de vestimenta y embeberse de la piel del otro, llenando el espacio de dulces quejidos que él no se saciaba de escuchar y los que se intensificaban al masajear la firmeza de sus muslos y la redondez de sus glúteos. Sus tacones que pendían en el límite del sillón cayeron a la flexión negativa de sus pies, permitiéndole enrollarse entre las robustas extremidades. Trunks dejó escapar un ahogado gemido al frotar con su intimidad cuando ella lo hubo rodeado y aferrado con las piernas.

El ardor bajo sus vientres que se transformaba en éxtasis les exigía balancearse juntos en acto amatorio a lo largo del sillón, muy lenta y suavemente hasta quedar completamente sincronizados, la chica marcando el ritmo de cuán frecuente e intenso el oscilar debía realizarse. Fue allí cuando la miró en lo entrecerrado de sus ojos, sólo para corroborar que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él y lo realmente hermosa que era.

Terminaron mareados y embotados con la sola ambrosía de sus fogosos roces, esa ambrosia que se les había privado por mucho tiempo por la misma austeridad de sus vidas.


	20. Consumación

_**XVIII**_

_**Consumación**_

El sonido polifónico del celular terminó con el break que decidieron tomar después de trabajar en el proyecto. Fue completamente dicotómica la adoptada línea seria de sus labios al momento de responder respecto a la sonrisa de ameno humor segundos antes de encaminarse al aparato.

-¡Desgraciados, ¡Ya no los soporto!- Exclamó con ira al cortar la comunicación. Trunks miró anonadado del otro lado de la sala, un iniciado testigo de excepción de semejante actitud. Intuyó que era la hora de preguntar; vez que atendía el celular su rostro cambiaba acentuadamente. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía responder así? ¿Podía él ayudarla?

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tiernamente parándose de su puesto. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo, y si no, no hay nada cómo sacarse un peso de encima por el sólo hecho de contar tus problemas.-

Dana lo miró como a un ingenuo.

- ¿Contarte a ti? Tú eres la última persona a la que podría jamás acudir.-

La desconcertante postura no dejó a Trunks impávido, algo ocurría y él no tenía pistas. Esa violenta e inesperada reacción respondía a algo específico y no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado. El darle la espalda no mejoró la situación.

-¿Por qué no? Tú sabes cuánto me interesas ¿qué puede ser tan grave para que no puedas confiármelo?-

Dana volteó en una actitud ofensiva - ¿Confiar? ¿Has dicho confiar?... ¿Cuándo tú me has confiado algo a mí? Tú reserva no tiene límites y me pides que me sincere contigo.-

La muchacha se transformó de una forma extraña, comentarios venenosos como aquellos comenzaron a mellar en la infinita consideración del Saiyan, llevando la situación a la primera discusión de la pareja.

-¡NO TIENES IDEA LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!-

Empujó la silla a un lado en respuesta, su lenguaje corporal hablaba más que sus palabras.

-No puedes ser tan injusta.- Respondió tratando de no alzar la voz, pero sí agregando un tono grave e inmisericorde.- Tú has sido la única testigo de mi quebrantamiento y transformación en el bosque ¿¡y te atreves a decirme que no te he confiado nada? No te creas tan especial, yo también pasé por cosas durísimas y no tenía a nadie para siquiera compartir mi angustia. ¡Tendría idea de lo que estás pasando si me lo contaras, pero veo que eres demasiado orgullosa para abrirte a la gente que realmente puede ver más allá de tu soberbia!-

Eso fue suficiente, no tardó en encaminarse a la mesa donde Trunks se apoyaba para plantarle una senda bofetada en el rostro. La detuvo ciegamente tirando bruscamente de su muñeca hacia un lado, los ojos de ambos miraron directo y encendidos.

-Si vas a golpearme, hazlo en serio. Para hacértelo más fácil acercaré mi cara para que tengas un golpe limpio.- Terminó con la misma malicia de su padre.

Subestimó a la muchacha más de lo que debía. Trunks esperaba ver mover su brazo y no la pierna, la que empujó la mesa donde mantenía un endeble apoyo. Ya en el momento de querer restablecer su equilibrio, un puño con una fuerza que sólo el enojo puede dar lo golpeó de lleno en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer estúpidamente al suelo. Allí recordó que la fuerza muscular no es proporcional a la fuerza de las emociones.

Un 'vete de aquí' concordó con sendas lágrimas, volviéndole nuevamente la espalda. Su cabeza gacha presagiaba el llanto que se acercaba, pero esta vez no estaba de humor para ser de consolador. Camino a la puerta una voz, casi una visión, se instaló en la mente de sus recuerdos…

_…Es lo que tienes que practicar para volver este desierto que está verdeciendo de poco en un bosque, y así otros puedan tomar de tu tierra y verdecer sus propios desiertos… _

Las palabras vinieron como una premonición, y una ola arrepentimiento y comprensión lo inundó hasta lo sumo. Permaneció parado frente a la reducida figura caída en sus piernas que poco a poco se fusionaba con la creciente oscuridad.

-No sé por qué siempre que estás conmigo no resisto las ganas de llorar.- Balbuceó entre sollozos. - No es mi intención molestarte, por favor, no tienes por qué quedarte.-

Simplemente estrechó de aquél cuerpo al suyo en el abrazo más cálido que pudo darle.

-No, no me molesta… me siento halagado.- Contestó sedosamente mirándola a los ojos; una nueva lágrima interceptó con sus labios cuando bajaba por su blanca mejilla. Dana le dejó hacer, la balanza de sus emociones se recargó a recibir.

Despertó de golpe con la mirada ya dirigida a la ventana. Se sintió extraña, su cuerpo estaba limitado en movimientos como nunca lo había estado sobre la cama. Con la vista barrió bajo su pecho desnudo y el fuerte brazo que rodeaba su cintura, las piernas en un corto movimiento rozando con otras. Volteó en su puesto buscando una explicación a esas desconocidas sensaciones matutinas.

Las piedras más transparentes, los cristales más nítidos, adivinándose en el reflejo el pasmo de sus egos. Permanecieron hipnotizados en el otro hasta que supieron que nada impropio o incorrecto sobresalía de la conexión. Dana terminó de posar su rubia cabellera en su pecho, Trunks estrechándola aún más en el corpóreo lazo.

Ya no pudo negarlo más, a pesar de toda su lucha y toda su negativa, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.


	21. Desvelamiento

**_XIX_**

_**Desvelamiento **_

-12 de Noviembre, las efemérides Sergi por favor…-

-Ehhh… ¿El descubrimiento de América?-

-¡Eso fue el 12 de Octubre idiota!-

El Saiyan rió de buena gana sorprendiendo a sus amigos; del tiempo que lo conocían nunca lo habían escuchado reír tan espontáneamente, siempre midiendo sus decibeles. La única explicación que los satisfizo era que esa risa aparecía una sola vez al año por ser su cumpleaños.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche Trunks, ¿lucha libre en el lodo? ¿gritar groserías en el estadio? ¿Comer hasta reventar y beber hasta emborracharnos?-

-No-o, siento decirles que ya tengo mi panorama y es de a dos.-

Dan y Sergi se aliaron en encubiertas protestas, llamándolo mal amigo y egoísta.

-Ha ha, no se preocupen, eso será en la noche. Y ahora que los tengo bajo mi tirana voluntad necesito pedirles un favor… ¿me acompañarían a comprarme un traje?-

Sergi saltó de su puesto mirándolo raro, como si hubiera dicho una aberración. Trunks pareció asustarse y se preguntó si había metido la pata. Dan rió.

-POR SUPUESTO AMIGO TRUNKS, ¡QUÉ PREGUNTA ES ESA!- Sergi casi lo tira al suelo del manotazo en la espalda que le dio. -A todo esto serías un pésimo tirano, ¡qué dictador pediría un favor!... esta emoción me dio sed… ¿no quieren tomar algo antes de ir?-

-Sergi, te necesito con todos tus sentidos, además que necesito elegir algo muy especial.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No les diré hasta que estemos allá.-

A pesar de la infantil insistencia de Sergi fue imposible obtener la información. Sin embargo, le prometió que sería su mayor cooperador llegado el momento, acallando su ansiedad.

_**8 PM… **_

-Un momento ¡ya voy!-

Siquiera vio por el ojo mágico para ver quién tocaba; ya lo sabía. No obstante, nadie estaba al momento de abrirla, cerrando la puerta y retrocediendo extrañada. Se le salió el alma cuando volteó y lo vio ya dentro de su departamento estupendamente vestido. Camisa blanca abierta en el primer botón sin corbata, dándole un aire refrescante de rebeldía. Distinción brillaba con colleras plateadas, fino blazer negro, pantalones rectos del mismo tono con una banda de seda negra a los extremos; zapatos lustrados como espejos. Dana se sintió babear.

-¡Me asustaste otra vez, ¿por qué si me enseñaste a percibir presencias no pude saber dónde estabas exactamente?-

-Así es, te enseñé a percibir, pero no a enfocar.-

-¡Tú tonto!- Lo golpeaba suavemente en el pecho con los puños, finalmente colgándose feliz del cuello del hombre que amaba. El aroma a agua y jabón le recordó que apenas había salido de la ducha, apartándola rápido. Aún así no pudo resistir quitarle gentilmente el turbante que ocultaba su largo y sedoso cabello, usando la toalla para rodear su cintura y empujarla de los extremos, besándola efusivamente al topar con su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te vista yo?- Le dijo en tono libidinoso, levantando una bolsa de lo que se veía una elegante tienda. La chica exclamó en sorpresa.

-Trunks, ¿acaso me compraste un vestido?-

-No precisamente, yo solo lo elegí… Sergi y Dan hicieron todo lo demás.-

-¿Todo lo demás, ¡cuéntame, ¡¿qué estaban haciendo los tres granujas!-

Entre sonrisas le conversaba que tenía intenciones de comprarle un hermoso vestido, sin embargo, no sabía su talla. Fue allí que Sergi puso manos a la obra y le pidió a Trunks que apenas encontrara a una muchacha con la misma figura de Dana (se sonrojó) le avisara. Así Sergi se haría pasar por el diseñador que estaba de incógnito en la tienda y la trataría de convencer de probarse la prenda, chamullándole que sería un honor ver su creación en tan bella criatura. Trunks rió al acordarse como Sergi tomó unas gafas negras del mostrador para hacer más convincente su actuación.

-¿Qué, ¡mi misma figura, a cuántas mujeres tuviste que verle el… el….y los… los… bueno ¡tú sabes!- Respondió con la voz vibrante de divertida contrariedad, reanudando los golpes. Trunks hizo un débil gesto de defensa y continuó riendo.

-¡Ha ha, juro que observé lo estrictamente necesario… el caso es que la muchacha le dijo a Sergi que ningún diseñador se vestía como colegial, y así con tres más. Ya los guardias de la tienda nos tenían vigilados y Dan tuvo que salir al rescate. No tenía idea que tuviera esas aptitudes histriónicas, ¡incluso la hizo probarse hasta los zapatos!-

-¡Hump!- La chica refunfuño cruzando los brazos y torciendo la boca en molestia. A los pocos segundos sus expresiones explotaron en risas con tan solo imaginarse a los tres en semejante show y luego se suavizaron en una ensoñadora mirada.

-¡Y todo eso lo hiciste por mí!...- Lo besó en la mejilla, tomando de la bolsa y acercándose a su oído. -… sólo espérame unos minutos, yo también te tengo una sorpresa.-

Se apartó guiñándole un ojo. Trunks creyó ver las luces de la felicidad.

Se sentó en ese sillón en donde habían pasado tantas cosas, pero estaba muy inquieto para estatismos. Podía ver lo maravillosa que iba a ser esa noche, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, imaginándose miles de cosas como un niño en Navidad. Prefirió no comer ansias, apoyando su espalda en el mesón de la pequeña cocina y en un movimiento brusco pasó a llevar unas carpetas que se asomaban por la mesa, subiendo un poco el frente de sus nuevos y elegantes pantalones para poder agacharse y recogerlos.

Era un buen taco de papeles, los que se desparramaron en la alfombra. Comenzó rápidamente a ordenarlos sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que vio algo que le pareció muy familiar: el logo de Capsule Corp entre los documentos.

_¿Por qué Dana tiene papeles de nuestra compañía?_ se pregunto sin desconfiar demasiado, aterrizando en el planeta después de volar en imaginerías de todo tipo. Luego recordó que su madre había vendido ciertos planos a las Empresas Nagura tranquilizándose un poco, pero aún así no encontrando conexión con Dana. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Usurpación y maquinación fueron conceptos que tomaron significado apenas topó con un memorando de color amarillo engrapado a los planos, el rostro de Trunks cambiando marcadamente al fruncir su ceño.

"_ENCUENTRA EL MECANISMO DE MINIATURIZACIÓN CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE_"

La escritura gruesa y urgente, firmada por el mismísimo Sr. Nagura. El turbador descubrimiento lo obligó a revisar afanosamente los papeles que seguían, encontrando unos diez planos con el logo de la compañía de su abuelo y la misma orden.

Todo esto se convertía en la desagradable abertura de una alcantarilla en el sucio mundo de los negocios y las falsas apariencias. Detrás de todos los planos originales de Capsule Corp comenzó a ver los susodichos borradores del mecanismo de miniaturización. Todos y cada uno de ellos con la firma de la _Jefa del departamento de Tecnología,_ y sobre el título, el nombre de Dana Sterling.

Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que todo esto comenzara, su madre en un simbólico acto le había confiado algo muy importante, lo primero que le originó pensar en una descendencia… el secreto, la razón de ser de Capsule Corp, la vida de su abuelo: el plano original del pequeño chip que permitían que las cápsulas Hoi Poi ser lo que eran. Ahora estaba allí burlándose de él, en el departamento de una persona totalmente ajena y no en el cajón del cuarto suyo donde lo había guardado celosamente.

No tardó en hilar acontecimientos. Dana se quedó en su casa y durmió en su cuarto; tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hurgar en sus cosas y robar la idea para la empresa enemiga.

Pensó que alcanzaba el último nivel de resistencia a no desmoronarse cuando finalmente llegó a un miserable trozo de papel blanco, el que originó una poderosa y quemante puntada en el fondo del estómago que casi le causó vómito. Le dio náuseas de solo pensar que todo lo que había creído a ojos cerrados era falso, el más despiadado maremoto haciendo añicos su enorme castillo fundado en la arena. Su foto y todos sus datos cerraban el horrendo capítulo, el post-it adherido esta vez lucía letras negras y bien remarcadas.

"**_averigua todo lo que puedas de él, sus planes y su compañía A CUALQUIER PRECIO"._**

_A cualquier precio…_

Ahora todo tenía sentido, sus expresiones de un miedo indescriptible cada vez que lo veía y su gradual acostumbramiento, todos caminos para finalmente alcanzar su objetivo. Se sintió usado y un perfecto imbécil, habían jugado con sus sentimientos y reacciones tal como un científico con ratas de laboratorio en un análisis de estímulo-respuesta. Fue una víctima hecha a la medida de la infinita maldad en tiempo de paz.

-Trunks, muchas gracias, ¡es precioso!-

Apareció en el living girando sobre sus talones, un vestido de corte oriental de una exquisita seda roja la hacía parecer una princesa. El Saiyan reaccionó a su voz con un marcado estremecimiento, aún mostrándole la espalda

-¿Trunks? ¿Estás allí?-

No necesitó de mayores explicaciones, el papel arrugado con la empuñadura de su mano caía a sus pies como un ave herida. El rostro de la chica cambió totalmente.

-Trunks, no, no es lo que piensas, yo iba a explicártelo todo ahora, ¿no viste el certificado de renuncia que venía después de ese papel, por favor, dime que lo viste.-

-Ya vi lo suficiente.- Contestó sepulcralmente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Trunks, por favor escúchame, esta era la sorpresa de la que te hablaba, ¡por favor escúchame!-

Si quiso detenerlo no produjo resultado, el visitante iba a la puerta de salida como alma espantada por el diablo. Dana se apresuró en sacar el certificado aludido mientras Trunks caminaba raudamente para tomar el ascensor, su cabeza gacha y oscura.

-¡Espera por favor Trunks! - Dejo ir en una lastimosa súplica como si fuera a perderlo para siempre, alcanzando a tomar de su brazo.

-**¡SUÉLTAME!**-

Un furioso escape de energía y una voz cargada provocó el quiebre de artefactos de vidrio más próximos, y haciendo casi a Dana caer al piso. Era otro ser el que la miraba de vuelta, un demonio con el cuerpo del hombre del que se enamoró perdidamente. Sus naturales arrugas de la frente, entrecejo y comisuras se profundizaron al máximo en marcados surcos, los ojos brillantes de rencor y los dientes apretados uno contra otro completaban un rostro desfigurado.

Sólo bastaron segundos para que una sensación repugnante tomara lo mejor de él mientras contemplaba ese rostro que una vez consideró su salvación. Apenas pudo articular lo que serían sus últimas palabras, las que se volvieron crueles insultos.

-¡¡¡No te me acerques nunca más, ramera asquerosa!-

Le habían rajado lenta y alevosamente el corazón con el oxidado puñal del odio, las lágrimas fundiéndose con la sangre que se filtraba entre los laberintos de sus emociones y llevándose lo último de sus fuerzas. Sus piernas cedieron enterrándose vidrios en sus rodillas y en las palmas de las manos. No los sintió, su espíritu estaba tan destruido que dudó poder levantarse para buscar la salida a ese abismo en el que estuvo sumida tanto tiempo, y del que estaba a punto de salir. Ahora sentía hundirse sin retorno hasta el 7mo infierno.

Tenía razón, los viejos miedos del principio se volvieron más reales que su propia vida, el miedo que nunca podría ser feliz. Voló y voló a una velocidad inestimable, hasta sentirse cansado de hacerlo, su cuerpo a punto de explotar de fuerzas negativas. Llegó el momento que no pudo resistirlo, se detuvo con el cuerpo convulsionado y sudando frío, su rostro prieto en contención…

-¡¡¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Gritó hasta quedar afónico, hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaran, hasta que su colosal ki que hizo el terreno aledaño destruirse quedara reducido a apenas una llama prendida por un fósforo mojado. Cayó como un muñeco de trapo en sus rodillas, apretándose el estómago con una mano para tratar de contener el dolor que terminaba en la garganta junto con desgarradores llantos, tumbándolo al suelo derrotado en la más traicionera batalla de su existencia.

**_-¿Qué significa esto? Por qué me tiene que ser de interés esta persona.-_**

_**-Es parte de su trabajo.-**_

_**-¿Que dice? Ud, no puede obligar a un empleado a hacer esto, y si se me pidiera no lo haría, ¡esto es chantaje! -**_

_**-Srta. Sterling… ¿Por qué cree que le pagamos el curso en la Universidad…? Considere que somos la única empresa mundial levantada en estos momentos que puede mantenerla y la única que puede manchar sus papeles para siempre.-**_

_**La aludida bajó el rostro en impotencia empuñando la mano hasta enterrarse las uñas, deseando que ese hombre hubiera sido asesinado por los androides. Dijo que lo pensaría, no pudiendo dormir en toda la noche. Sus peores temores se hicieron reales al próximo día, la persona del papel tropezó directamente con ella. Deseó con todo su ser no verlo nunca más, sin embargo el destino fue irónico…. Finalmente se propuso tener terminantemente prohibido establecer cualquier relación amistosa y mucho menos enamorarse de la presa de Nagura. El destino fue más irónico aún...**_


	22. Apoyo

_**XX**_

_**Apoyo**_

-Tiempo, dejen el lápiz a un lado.-

Dan miró pupitres más atrás esperando la señal de Sergi. El pulgar levantado indicaba que había valido la pena las noches de estudio para el examen más importante del ramo. Ahora faltaba ver al tercer integrante del grupo, pero el puesto estaba vacío.

-Sergi, ¿has sabido algo de Trunks, qué raro que no haya aparecido para el examen, incluso puede reprobar.- Preguntó Dan apenas salieron del salón.

-Pensaba que tú sabías algo, tú eres más cercano a él.-

Dan cruzó los brazos bajando la cabeza, Sergi siguiéndolo en la preocupación.

-Lo llamé pero no contesta. Temo que algo haya pasado.-

-¿Qué cosa, si la última vez que lo vimos se veía feliz como nunca.-

-Sí, pero eso fue hace dos semanas atrás Sergi.-

-Mira, mejor salgamos de la duda y vayamos a su casa a visitarlo.-

Por fin conocieron al único familiar que su amigo tenía y del que había hablado muy reservadamente. Bulma apenas abrió la puerta miró al joven alto y agraciado apostado en el campo de su visión inmediata; sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera frente a la aparición de un fallecido, pronunciando su nombre sin pensarlo.

Dan quedó petrificado sin saber que decir; Sergi hizo a un lado a ese que siempre lo empequeñecía e interrumpió el asombro de Bulma.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Briefs, nosotros somos amigos de Trunks y nos preguntábamos si estaba bien, ha faltado más de una semana a clases.-

-Sí, estamos preocupados por él.- Agregó Dan.

Bulma entró a otro asombro; no tenía idea que su hijo había hecho amigos y los hizo pasar rápidamente, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa.

-Sí, el está pero no quiere ver a nadie. Ni siquiera atiende el teléfono y apenas me habla. Quizás a Uds. les va mejor, está en un estado depresivo muy fuerte que apenas come… estoy muy preocupada por él.- Terminó Bulma bajando sus hombros en cansancio y sumida en tristeza, haciendo lucir su rostro aún más arrugado. Los chicos entendieron rápidamente, y le prometió que harían todo lo posible.

El aire del cuarto se sentía enrarecido y pesado, negado a los rayos del sol. Ambos se acercaron lentamente a la figura cabizbaja sentada en el piso y apoyada a la cama, cual acusado cumpliendo un castigo en aislamiento. Sergi espontáneamente se acercó para arrodillarse en frente de Trunks, Dan reaccionando tardíamente para detenerlo.

-Trunks, amigo somos nosotros, ¿qué pasa…?- Le decía agitándolo de las rodillas.

-… ¿Acaso se te declaró un cáncer, pareces enfermo termin…-

-¡Sergi!- Dan lo reprendió. Ignoró su regaño parándose y abriendo las extensas cortinas. Trunks reaccionó a la luz pestañeando largo pero continuando en el mortuorio silencio.

Dan se sentó en la cama a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, por un lado deseando que Sergi no dijera comentarios más destinados, y por otro pensando la forma de sacar a su amigo de ese perjudicial letargo. Sergi palmeó suavemente sus costados en rendición, no le quedó mas que imitar a Dan y los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mirando al piso, hasta que el enfermo se levantó. Trunks permaneció con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje, sus amigos tiesos de la sorpresa al atestiguar además cuánto había adelgazado.

-Gracias por venir.- Fue lo único que dijo en tono obligado y flemático. Le salió a costumbre, ya habituado a agradecer y pedir disculpas.

Sergi no era de momentos tristes, se levantó de la cama y se paró a su lado para mirar sin observar el paisaje junto con él.

-Siempre estaremos para ti, excepto domingos y festivos- Rió en pequeño; la broma inocente, punzante, buena o mala a flor de labios. Trunks volvió su vista en sorpresa y esperó un poco para asentir en honesto agradecimiento. Sergi se distrajo rápido, tampoco era bueno para momentos emotivos.

-¡OH rayos, vean esta vista, ¡de aquí se puede ver hasta mi casa!- Exclamó abriendo la pared de vidrios por un extremo para ir al balcón. El escaso público aún más sorprendido.

Trunks pronto sintió un segundo apoyo, la mano de Dan en su hombro era gesto suficiente.

- Sea lo que sea que estés pasando no dudes jamás en pedirnos ayuda.- Su voz llena de calidez y sinceridad, el Saiyan estremeciéndose al voltear y verlo a la cara. Por un momento sus ojos y percepción lo llenaron de una familiar sensación, deteniéndose segundos antes de pronunciar 'Gohan-San' en voz alta.

-Ehhhh… juro que no diré nada a sus novias que ustedes tienen otras inclinaciones.- Exclamó Sergi al verlos tan adentrados en el otro. Miradas sorprendidas, un pequeño silencio y risas al ruido de tripas de Sergi.

-¿Tienes hambre Sergi, mi mamá hace unas pastas increíbles…-

-¡¿De veras! Cool, ¡Me muero de hambre!-

Sergi tomaba la delantera para salir del cuarto cuando clavó sus ojos en el gran estante y en el marco de fotografía.

-Por Kamisama, no es por ofender a la persona que está aquí en la foto pero se parece bastante a Dan.-

-No es ofensa en lo absoluto- Trunks dijo mientras se dirigía al dueño del parecido cuando éste se volvía con una sonrisa irónica a Sergi. -Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, se llamaba…-

-Gohan.- Interrumpió Dan. A Trunks se le pasó por la cabeza si acaso era una reencarnación tardía, su amigo de vuelta en el mundo de los mortales. -Así me llamó tu madre apenas me vio.- Contestó

-Rayos Trunks, no me digas que ya no está… ¿se han fijado muchachos? tener un amigo o familiar ido es como la peste, a todos les tiene que pa…-

-¡SERGI, YA CÁLLATE!- se escuchó en la última región del cuarto junto con la suave risa de Trunks. Dan era el último en salir cerrando la puerta de ese cuarto donde anteriormente reinaba la melancolía.


	23. Asunción

_**XXI**_

_**Asunción**_

Una inesperada lluvia otoñal mojaba la ropa recién tendida e interrumpía el juego de los niños en la calle, volviéndose copiosa y haciendo a la gente correr para llegar a sus destinos. Una de esas personas se dirigía a la Corporación Cápsula sin participar del barullo de la gente bajo los goterones.

-Trunks ¿puedes abrir la puerta, ¿Trunks?-

Bulma dejó sus herramientas y se arrastró con el carrito que le permitía meterse bajo los coches para repararlos, extrañada que su hijo no estuviera en el laboratorio como lo estuvo hace un minuto atrás y que no abriera la puerta con el timbre aún sonando. Al atender creyó reconocer a la persona empapada al frente.

Después de esa providencial visita de sus amigos Trunks había sido capaz de contarle a su madre todo lo que había sucedido; tratando a Dana de la basura más despreciable que había conocido y que no quería verla jamás en su vida. Sin embargo, el sexto sentido de una madre sabía que Trunks estaba 50 equivocado en su versión, y lo pudo corroborar al verla justo al frente.

-Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Dana, y quería entregarle esto que creo le pertenece.-

Le alcanzó un alto de papeles en un plástico mojado, Bulma recibiéndolo en silencio.

-Antes de irme, ¿puede darle un recado a su hijo?-

Bulma asintió, y por un momento sintió verse reflejada en esa chica muchos años atrás; cuando supo que Vegeta había muerto. El rostro sumergido en un eterno funeral anímico y la proyección de su irreversible angustia la hicieron retroceder a ese doloroso momento, cuando vio el cuerpo del hombre que amó a su manera tirado sin vida en el frío pavimento.

-Dígale, dígale que ojalá un día me perdone… y que jamás voy a olvidarlo.-

Su voz terminó temblorosa, queriendo hacer un gesto de taparse la boca para detener los siguientes acezos. Tragó duro y fuerte para no llorar y pronunciar un adiós, perdiéndose luego en lo gris del paisaje.

Bulma cerró suave y lentamente la puerta aún conmovida, abriendo el plástico y dispersando los papeles sobre el escritorio del laboratorio. Los miró concienzudamente uno a uno, los mismos que Trunks vio esa vez en su departamento dos semanas atrás. No obstante, Bulma supo notar la diferencia.

Miró luego al frente, la espalda de su hijo contaba de su concentración en uno de los mesones de trabajo.

-Trunks, ¿por qué no abriste la puerta?-

- Por favor, no me preguntes lo que ya sabes.- Contestó molesto, a un paso de caer en el atrevimiento.

-Trajo de vuelta los planos que vendí a Nagura, además de los borradores de miniaturización que ella sola cre...-

-Corrección, ¡ella no creo nada, ¡no puedo creer que seas tan ciega!-

-¿Ciega?; Trunks, ¿dónde está el plano que te di tiempo atrás?- Su madre preguntó seria como nunca.

-Allí está copiado ¿no lo ves?

Bulma permaneció la mirada en el borrador nuevamente, su tono aún más severo.

-Este no es.-

-¿Qué, Imposible-

-Este último borrador no es copia del nuestro, lo sé porque no usamos condensadores de una entrada como los que ella esquematizó aquí; tu abuelo se dio cuenta que no servían y usó de doble entrada…. ¿Cuándo dijiste que se quedó acá?-

-Cuando te fuiste en ese viaje de negocios, el 13 de Octubre, además la fecha del último borrador es el 11 de Noviembre…-

-Entonces si lo vio… ¿cómo pudo esbozar un modelo que no era el nuestro y que no funciona? ¿Dónde lo guardaste? ¿Acaso te aseguraste si realmente revisó tus cosas?-

-¡Claro que sí, saco mi ropa y revisó el estante, por supuesto que revisó el velador donde guardé el plano.-

-Pero no te cercioraste.-

-¡Mamá, no puedo creer que estés defendiéndola, sólo mira entre esos papeles, están todas mis datos y la orden de sacarme cuánta información se pueda; trabajó para esos malditos todo el tiempo. Si no hubiera encontrado esos documentos me hubiera seguido engañando esa miserable perr…-

Bulma no escuchó más y fue al cuarto de su hijo dirigiéndose al velador. Allí encontró lo que buscaba y comparó los dos papeles; el último borrador y el original. El chip tenía increíblemente el mismo diseño, excepto por la pequeña diferencia.

-Tu abuelo se tardó un año en hacer esto, mientras que ella lo hizo en un mes… incluso puede ser más inteligente que cualquiera de la familia.- Exclamó bajando los papeles como quien conoce la respuesta al gran misterio de la vida.

- **Nadie** es más inteligente que tú.- Corrigió Trunks en rabia. -Quizás no nos entregó la copia del modelo nuestro y se la dejó a Nagura.-

-Hijo, creo que has cometido un grave error. Ella renunció el 12 de Noviembre, un día después del último borrador. Imposible que haya dado con el original el mismo día de su renuncia.-

Trunks no quiso escuchar, todavía estaba el hecho que ella siguió adelante con su plan de 'averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de él a cualquier precio'. El que ella haya entregado todo, incluso renunciado un día después de sacar lo más próximo al chip y el mismo día de su pasado cumpleaños no la eximía de culpa. Tampoco la redimía de su pecado los hechos que _fuera él_ la persona que le ofreció enseñar artes marciales, que _fuera él_ el que la invitara a su casa y que _fuera él_ el que se acercó para contestar aquella pregunta en su juego de la verdad…

No soportó más las objetivas observaciones de su madre y los detalles del pasado, estaba segurísimo que era ella la equivocada y que él debía seguir jugando el cómodo papel de la pobre marioneta herida. Salió de la habitación furioso, tomando algún rumbo sin rumbo tratando de escapar de todo y de todos.

No supo por qué, pero entre los acusadores pensamientos venidos de su arbitraria pasión y los autocompasivos mantras, pudo ver claramente la décima y última palabra que el Trunks de siete años escribió esa vez en el árido desierto…


	24. Dádiva

_**XXII**_

_**Dádiva**_

La lluvia ya había cesado, pero no en su alma. Se dirigió a ese lugar donde tantas cosas habían pasado, donde comenzaron a ser amigos y secretos que no necesitaban decirse se habían confidenciado. Miró desde esa punta en donde él se había transformado en ese extraño y espectacular guerrero y miró hacia abajo. Inconscientemente se preguntó si era lo bastante profundo para caer y no volver a respirar

Trató de pensar en sus momentos felices; allí, cuando tomó de esa exquisita energía y la hizo uno con ella, cuando flotó por los aires siendo luego estrechada por sus brazos, cuando sintió por un momento que todo había valido la pena. Cerró los ojos invocando esos momentos como si lo hiciera por última vez. Creyó que estaba bien, se sentía liviana levitando en la tranquilidad de su conciencia porque asumió su culpa, porque entendió que por muy correcta que actuara ante la vida siempre le enterraría el puñal de vuelta.

Decidió caminar hacia delante para ver si se atrevería, sin embargo, para cuando dio el primer paso no había más que aire bajo sus pies, comenzando el rápido descenso por no saber mantener su flotación. Luchó por mantener su vuelo en el aire, luchó por enfocarse como le habían enseñado y no distraerse con la resistencia del aire, luchó por aferrarse a la vida en esos últimos metros que la separaban del fondo.

Lloró las últimas lágrimas abrazándose a sí misma, sabía ahora que nada ni nadie podría ayudarla. Su último consuelo fue que todo esto al final tenía sentido, ya había sido salvada de la muerte dos veces. La primera, por buscar una pelota que sus padres le habían lanzado en un juego, apartándola de la explosión causada por los androides. La segunda, la vez que fue salvada por Gohan. El momento de pagar su prorrogada deuda ya había arribado.

_Un día, cuando yo tenía 17 años viajé 20 años al pasado para advertirles a mis amigos acerca de los androides. Sin embargo, uno de mis principales objetivos era encontrar a la persona más importante de mi vida, a la que nunca conocí; mi padre. Pero apenas traté con él lo odié con todo mi corazón, era todo lo que yo aborrecía en una persona: arrogante, hiriente, despreciativo y egoísta, y solo soporté vivir un año con él porque era mi sangre y necesitaba a alguien con quien entrenar._

_Allí en el pasado, aunque te parezca difícil creerlo, yo fallecí. Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a ascender al mundo de los muertos, pero lo más increíble es que pronto fui resucitado. Luego me contaron que apenas fui asesinado por un monstruo llamado Cell, mi padre, el ser ególatra que no movería un dedo ni por su propia familia, trató de vengar mi muerte y luchó contra el monstruo sin importarle perder la vida…_

Abrió los ojos pensando que una especie de ángel de la guarda que te guía por el reino de los muertos para alcanzar tu eternidad le contaba aquello. Pero seguía allí, el mismo cielo estrellado, la misma calidez del cuerpo que ella conocía bien, el mismo tono de voz que una día le dijo _Te amo_ en la intimidad de su entrega.

_A mi padre lo juzgué erróneamente por mucho tiempo; y lamentablemente contigo cometí el mismo error por segunda vez… ahora, quiero que tú estés conmigo para ayudarme a no cometer el mismo error por una tercera vez…_

La aterrizó de regreso a la superficie y la miró a los ojos. La tensión en su faz contaba de las tres palabras que debía pronunciar, pero en un acto de humildad y del corazón se arrodilló sobre el suelo mojado, como el más vil impenitente ante un Cristo redentor. Dana negó suavemente con la cabeza y descendió a su mismo nivel, ella era tan o más culpable que él.

Para cuando se miraron otra vez fue como si comenzaran todo desde el principio. Ya no más cargos de conciencia ni encrucijadas. Por fin pudo ser ella misma y mostrarse tal cuál era, se acabó la muchacha temerosa y arisca. Ahora Trunks pudo ver su auténtico ser, una mujer pura, sufrida, bondadosa y enamorada, la compañera destinada para él desde el principio.

-No puedo creer lo increíblemente fuerte que eres.- Le dijo dulcemente acercando una mano para acariciar su rostro y secar sus lágrimas. Ella no respondió más que cerrando los ojos y exhalando un suspiro de merecido descanso, acurrucándose a su cuerpo con fuerza. Trunks recordó al último momento que el pasto estaba húmedo para dejarse caer y perdió el equilibrio en mantenerse, cayendo graciosamente hacia atrás.

Rieron, se besaron y rodaron a lo ancho y largo de la herbosa meseta en infantiles juegos, quedando ella finalmente aferrada en sus brazos sobre ese espectacular cuerpo de guerrero híbrido, recibiendo su agradable temperatura de 39º C.

Parecía que podían escuchar la música de las estrellas para cuando Trunks la silenció.

-¿Te gustan las historias largas?-

-Solo si tienen un final feliz.-

-La que te voy a contar ahora lo tiene. Te lo prometo.-

**FIN**

_**¿FIN¿Quieres que sea el fin? hehehe... Tengo escribiendo lo que sería la continuación de sus vidas, la que no está exenta de problemas…**_

_**Muchas gracias por tu lectura, me encantó escribir esta historia.**_

_**Hasta Otra…**_


End file.
